Hunter's Grand Adventure
by brightclaw237
Summary: The start of an adventure that will have many dangers,there will be secrets revealed,unbreakable bonds,a tiny bit of romance, and even a heartbreaking farewell. Courage will be tested, as well as the bonds of friendship the strange dog-like animals that show up wherever he and his partner go, are they friends or foes. T for any violence of the fights.
1. Prologue

**FOSSIL FIGHTERS PROLOGUE**

**Brightclaw237:** Ok so I'm redoing my first story and I'm also going to try and make an actual story with Brightclaw and try and publish it, but for now I will practice with fanfiction. This is not a crossover, but based on the games I've played before Brightclaw will have powers based on what power I got inside those games, I will explain this in the chapter that has the two main heros facing a dangerous threat to the island.

**Hunter:** Ok, that was a huge mouthful.

**Brightclaw:** Yes it sure was.

**Hunter:** Wait how are you here when you're explaining yourself?

**Brightclaw237:** That is because Brightclaw is my angel-hound form, while this is my human form.

**Hunter:** I'm confused?

**Brightclaw237:** I'll explain it in a different story called "Brightclaw's Past", now Hunter please do the disclaimer.

**Hunter:** Ok then, Brightclaw237 does not own Fossil Fighters only Brightclaw.

**This means a video is playing**

_This is when a character is mentally talking_

* * *

"As we near our exciting destination, Vivosaur Island, please enjoy this informative video." Captain explained."

**Vivosaur Island is an island resort run by the Richmond Foundation! The biggest attraction on Vivosaur Island is Fossil Stadium and the fossil battles are fought there. Dinosaurs of the ancient past are revived with greater powers than ever and sent into battle! The power! The savagery! The drama! Thrilling in every way, every time! And for those who want to do more than just watch, training is available to become a Fossil Fighter! Fossil Fighters dig their own fossils, revive their own dinosaurs, and fight their own battles! If you've dreamed of rising through the Fighter ranks to become a Master Fighter, dream no longer! Yes, yes, YES! This is the start of an extravagantly exciting and fabulous fantastic adventure!**

"Ha ha." Capt. laughed. "After that video, I'll bet you can hardly wait to get there."The captain laughed. "Wait, let me guess-you're on your way to the island to become a Fossil Fighter?" Captain asked. "Yeah, I've seen that twinkle in your eye before!" Captain said. "But it says all about you, lad. It takes bravery to go all the way to Vivosaur Island on your own." Captain said. "I'm Capt. Travers." He introduced himself."What's your name, young man?"Capt. Travers asked.

"My name is Hunter Storm." Hunter said.

"So they call you Hunter, eh?"Capt. Travers said.

"Yes."Hunter said.

"That's a great name!" Capt. Travers exclaimed. "I can easily picture a famous Fossil Fighter named Hunter." Capt. Travers said."If you are out to become a Fossil Fighter, I imagine that you're a big fan of dinosaurs, right?" He asked.

"That's right, both my partner Brightclaw and I are really big fans of dinosaurs, especially Brightclaw and not because she's a dog. "Hunter explained.

"Your partner's a dog, how would she become a Fossil Fighter?" Captain Travers asked as he looked at the silver gray furred dog.

"She has her ways." Hunter said.

"Ok then." Capt. Travers said."Which do you like better, carnivores (meat eaters) or herbivores (plant eaters)?" He asked.

"We both like carnivores." Hunter answered.

"So do you like the big and strong carnivores or the small and quick type?" Capt. Travers asked.

"Big carnivores." Hunter answered.

"Between these two big carnivores, which do you like better?" Capt. Travers asked. "Tyrannosaurus, the fiery king of all dinosaurs!" He said. "Tarbosaurus, the purple-skinned jaws of death!" He continued. "Which one then, huh?" He asked.

"I would say Tyrannosaurus." Hunter said.

"Ah, so you're more of a tyrannosaurus type, eh?" Capt. Travers said. "Yes." Hunter said. "I'll remember that. The tyrannosaurus fan, Hunter." Capt. Travers said. "Ah!" He exclaimed. "Looks like we're about to arrive at Vivosaur Island." He said as the boat sped up to reach the nearing land.

Hunter and Brightclaw walked off the boat and onto the dock with a T-Rex logo, as they look back at Capt. Travers and wave him thanks for the ride. "So long for now, Hunter." Capt. Travers waved goodbye. "I wish you the best of luck." He said as the boat took off. Just then two women (probably around their early-twenties) had come to greet Hunter, one wore a blue dress with yellow sleeves, the other had the same thing but with magenta as the main color and sea foam green for the sleeves.

"Welcome to Vivosaur Island, where the dinosaurs of ages past lie asleep as fossils in the ground." The one wearing blue said.

"Yes welcome!" The other said.

"Ha ha ha." Laughed the first one. "This is Vivosar Harbor, Vivosaur Island's only port." She said. "New people arrive every day." She explained. "Some are just fans of dinosaurs, but some are new Fossil Fighter in the making!" She continued.

"We work here as supple staff for the Fossil Fighters." The second one explained.

"To become a Fossil Fighter you must go to the Fossil Center and talk to Dr. Diggings." Beth said. "To get to the fossil center…Just go right up this path, straight ahead. Beth said.

"Whew!" Someone sighed. "So much to do." He said. "So much to do…"He repeated. "No, that's not it… Hmmm… No, that's not it, either…Hang on a tick…"he said as he thought. "I've got it!" He said."Excuse me, Dr. Diggins…"

Beth started. "May I assume you're here to take our newest recruit to the Fossil Center?" She asked.

"What?!"Dr. Diggings asked. "Oh, a new recruit?" He questioned. "Of course!" He exclaimed. "Always happy to show a new Fighter the ropes!" He laughed."Let me just… Change schedule… What were we just talking about?" Dr. Diggins asked. "Never mind." He said. "I'll see you later." Dr. Diggins said. "Whew." He sighed. "So much to do…So much to do…" He said as he headed towards the Fossil Center.

*sigh* "That was the head of the Fossil Center, Dr. Diggins." Beth sighed. "Oh, and he'll be responsible for issuing your Fighter's License." Beth said. Hunter and Brightclaw sweat dropped at this. "Good luck with that…" She said.

"Let's take a closer look at the Fossil Center, shall we?" Sue suggested.

"Right, let's go girl." Hunter said to Brightclaw as Sue took them both to the Fossil Center.

"This is the Fossil Center." Sue said. "I'm always on duty at the waterfront, so if you have any questions, come ask anytime." She said.

"Thanks Sue, we'll keep that in mind." Hunter said. "Please, go inside." Sue said.

After the two enter they are then greeted by another staff member. "Welcome to the fossil center. "Wendy greeted. The two then walk over to her. "Hi, I'm Wendy! I take it you are here to register to become a Fossil fighter?" She asked. "Dr. Diggins returned just a while ago but has unfortunately wandered off somewhere again." She said. "It could be a wild before we find him." Wendy sighed. "You might want to go over to the hotel and check in while you wait." She said. "The hotel... is just to the right of the Fossil Center." Wendy said. "See you in a while." She said.

"Goodbye Miss Wendy." Hunter said, as for Brightclaw she just waved and Brightclaw ran outside to go to the hotel to get a room, what they did not expect was to collide with a jogger and their pet golden retriever.

"Whaaaaaaaaah!" The jogger yelled.

"Arooooooooh!" Howled her retriever.

"I can't stop!" She shouted.

"Huh?" Hunter said duo turned to be rammed into by the runners. "Ah man head rush." Hunter moaned.

"(Man it feels like the wind was knocked out of me.)"Brightclaw thought as she saw the world spinning."Oh!" She exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry!" She said. Hunter and Brightclaw got up after recovering from their fall. "Are you 0K?" She asked. "You're not hurt, are you?" She asked.

"Yeah we're fine, right girl?" Hunter asked Brightclaw. Brightclaw nodded her head yes.

"I was running…" She Huffed. "To get in shape, you know?" She said. "anyway, I must have gone too fast, 'cause I couldn't slow down..." She said. "I'm REALLY sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay, it's okay were fine." Hunter said.

"Oh, I know!" She exclaimed. "As an apology, I've got a good tip for you!" She said. "If you are here to become a Fossil Fighter, then you should know that Fighters to get to stay in the hotel for free!" She stated. "Hope that helps." She said. "See ya!" She said as she and her golden retriever continued their run."Come on girl let's go get a room at the hotel." Hunter said as he and bright call walked to the hotel.

"Welcome to the Relic Hotel, where we provide quality lodging for aspiring fossil fighters!" Greeted the manager. "We've been expecting you, Hunter." He said. "Right this way, please." He said as he took Hunter and Brightclaw to an elevator. "This elevator tour will take you to your rooms." Mr. relic they walked into the elevator to get to their rooms. "Here is your room, Hunter." Mr. Relic said as he showed Hunter and Brightclaw their new room. "You must be tired from your long journey Vivosaur Island." Mr. Relic said. "Have a nice day." He said before he took his leave.

"Thank you sir." Hunter said before he and Brightclaw started to unpack.

An hour later...

"Ok, Brightclaw it's time for us to get our licenses." Hunter as he sees Brightclaw reading something. "Brightclaw?" Hunter asks.

"Hey Hunter look, today's Vivosaur Tribune features an article titled "Rookie Fighters!"."Brightclaw says as she reads the newspaper, which she never does that much at all unless it's something interesting. "It says: More and more Fighters join our ranks every day. We all look forward to seeing them succeed!" She read aloud. They then go to get their licenses.

"Welcome to the Fossil Center." Wendy greeted. "Oh, you were just here." She said. "Sorry to keep you waiting." She apologized.

"It's okay, we had to unpack anyway." Hunter said.

"Alright then, anyway... Dr. Diggins has returned, fortunately." She said. "You should probably talk to him before he wanders off again..." She said. "Dr. Diggins is in the back room." She said. "please enter through the door on your right." Wendy explained.

"Hi there!" He greeted. "Hunter, right?"He asked.

"Yeah, and this is Brightclaw, my angel-hound partner." Hunter said.

"I'm Dr. Diggins." He said. "I'm the director and head of research for the Fossil Center." Dr. Diggins explained. Sorry if I was a little…scattered when we met before." Dr. Diggins sighed. "This place keeps me really, really busy, you know?" Dr. Diggins said. "Hunter, fossil hunting is all kinds of fun." He says. "I should know—it's my life's work!" He laughed."I've been interested in fossils since I was just a little boy…" Dr. Diggins started. "I broke my mother's favorite tea cup and tried to hide it… by burying it in the garden!" He explained. "A few shovel scoops of dirt later, I found a strange rock." Dr. Diggins said. "I stopped digging to get a closer look at it." He explained."It turned out to be a stegosaurus fossil!" He exclaimed. "I was so excited, I forgot what I was doing in the first place!" He laughed. "I ran inside to show my mother." Dr. Diggins said."She asked me where I found it, and before I knew it, I had to explain why I was digging in the garden." Dr. Diggins explained. "I've only seen my mother that angry a few times, but even so, I was excited by my discovery!" said with his voice full of glee.

"…That stegosaurus fossil is still my most prized possession." Dr. Diggins explained. "But enough about me!" Dr. Diggins said. "Let me explain about being a Fossil Fighter." He said. "As a Fossil Fighter you must search for fossils, dig them up, then use them to revive dinosaurs." Dr. Diggins explained. "Fossil Fighters strive to revive stronger and stronger dinosaurs and eventually become Master Fighters!" Dr. Diggins explained. "You'll bring fossils you've dug up at dig sites to the Fossil Center for cleaning and revival."He explained. "Cleaning is the process of removing extra rock and dirt from around the fossil." He explained. "Bringing dinosaurs to life from fossils you've cleaned is called reviving…And revived dinosaurs are called vivosaurs." He explained. "More on that later."

"Fossils can be divided into four types—head, body, arms, and legs." He explained. "As long as you have the head, you can revive the dinosaur." He said. "The revival process isn't perfect, though…" He starts. "Dinosaurs we revive pick up traits from their environment, which can give them odd appearances and powers." He finishes. "That's why we usually call them vivosaurs, especially since many aren't technically dinosaurs at all." He explains."In any case, you should know that the more parts you find from a vivosaur, the stronger it'll be." He stated. "One more thing, if you develop a strong enough bond between you and your vivosaur you can actually telepathically communicate."

Dr. Diggins said."You get only 90 sec. of cleaning, but don't rush or the fossil won't be that strong." Dr. Diggins warned. "And here you go little pup." Dr. Diggins said as he handed Brightclaw gloves that were made especially for her species. "Now you can clean your fossil too." He they finished cleaning both getting a "SMASHING SUCCESS!" they then took the head fossils to the revival chamber and once Hunter pressed the revive button there was a puff of smoke and after the smoke cleared what remained were two large sized bipedal dinosaurs. They were both dark gray, with moss green bellies, three finger like white claws, razor sharp curved teeth, spikes that start from the head and end near its tail, but the most noticeable feature besides the spikes were the narrowed blue eyes that were outlined by black.

"Ok then time for your tests you two." Dr. Diggins said. Hunter and Brightclaw head to the Fossil Stadium to get their licenses.

"So Hunter what're you naming your Vivosaur?" Brightclaw asks.

"Mine will be known as Moss, from the color of his belly." Hunter answered. "What about yours?" Hunter asked.

"His name is Slash to sound cool." She laughed as we walk into the Fossil Stadium.

"Hello! Welcome to the Fossil Stadium." Tiffany said. "You must be Hunter, here for your fighter's test. "She said. "First, I'll have you take the cleaning test." Tiffany explained. "When you're ready, go through the door to your right." Tiffany explained. "Good luck, and that goes for your friend as well!" She laughed.

"DEET-DEET-DEET! Greetings. I am KL-34N-VEEP!" KL-34N said. "you must score 50 or more points to pass." KL-34N said. With skill and luck Hunter cleaned his fossils to a perfect 100 in 89 seconds as well as Brightclaw.

"Ok you two need to pass the battle portion of the test ." Tiffany explaind. "Just head through the same door and your opponents are waiting." Tiffany explaind.

"Ha ha! We meet again, Hunter and Brightclaw!" Capt. Travers laughed. "Oh I almost forgot to introduce you to my own partner Diver, you see I found out what you meant by your dog battling when she's not even a dog at all, Brightclaw's an angel-hound." Capt. Travers laughed at not realizing how he didn't notice what Brightclaw was. "I do expect to lose Hunter." Capt. Travers said.

"Aye neither do I lassie." Diver barked.

"All right ladies and gentlemen here is the moment you all have been waiting for the FOSSIL BATTLE!" The commentators yelled into their microphones to the cheering crowd. "I'm Slate and this is my partner John." Slate said.

"Well said Slate and we'll be commentating on the fossil battles that happen here." John explained. "Well here comes the competitors first we have the chauffeur of the seas, he escorts you to the dig sites CAPTAIN TRAVERS!" Slate shouted as Capt. Travers came into the arena."And here's his first mate and the fishing master DIVER!" John yelled. "Here's the challengers Hunter and Brightclaw!" John shouts as Hunter and Brightclaw enter.

"By Vivosaur stats Travers and Diver go first." Slate explains.

"Alright then Cloud use rock head on spinax!" Travers commanded.

"Graaaah" Roared Goyo as he charged at Moss hitting him on the snout causing 13 points of damage since the goyo was only rank 1 while Hunter and Brightclaw's were rank 2, and because of a spinax's ability auto counter any physical attacks that hit cause 1/10 damage points to the attacker."Your turn Diver, my friend." Travers said.

"Aye thank you, alright Sky, use your rock head on Brightclaw's spinax!" Diver barked as his goyo did the same thing to Slash also causing the same amount of damage to him and to match kept going on like this until both goyos were out in at least 3 or 4 turns.

"HUNTER AND BRIGHTCLAW WIN!" John shouts through his mic. as the crowd goes wild. Well how about that, Hunter! Travers said. I guess that makes you an official fossil fighter! Here's a gift for winning.

" Capt. Travers said as he handed Hunter a fossil rock and while Diver handed Brightclaw a fossil rock as well. "It's the legs of your favorite dinosaur." Capt. Travers explained.

"Whoa thank you Capt. Travers, thank you so much!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Diver!" Brightclaw shouted.

"Your welcome lassie, but call me Diver please, Mr. is a bit too formal for me?" Diver asked.

"Ok then, Diver." Brightclaw laughed. After becoming Fossil Fighters the two headed home to their room in the Relic Hotel, unaware of the dangers that approached them. This is the beginning of an epic adventure that would either save the world maybe even the universe.

* * *

**Brightclaw237:** I'm sorry about not using the characters names that much, I was typing this on my phone first then editing on my families laptop.

(Looks over at Hunter and Brightclaw sleeping peacefully and hears Hunter snoring.)

Oh what am I going to do with those two? (Sighing)


	2. Chapter 1 The Missing Medals part 1

**Brightclaw237: Ok so my chapter 1 is finally up!**

**Hunter: Awesome do we finally get to dig?**

**Brightclaw237: I think that you should be asking me where Brightclaw is.**

**Hunter: Why?**

**Brightclaw237: Cause she took off again.**

**Hunter: Oh come on this is the 5****th****time today.**

**Brightclaw237: Don't worry she's probably just running around to get rid of extra energy.**

**Disclaimer: Brightclaw237 does NOT own Fossil Fighters or the song Heart by Heart, only Brightclaw.**

* * *

Chapter 1  
The Missing Medals part 1

(Knock knock) "Hello?" Dr. Diggins asked. "Anyone home?" He asked. "Hunter, Brightclaw?" Dr. Diggins questioned as he knocked on the door again.

"Yes we are both home Dr. Diggins." I answered politely while Brightclaw was brushing her teeth.

"Did you need to tell us something Dr. Diggins?" Brightclaw asked.

"Ah, yes, actually a few things." Dr. Diggins said as he scratched the back of his head. "I do that sometimes…" Dr. Diggins said.

"It's ok, come on in." I said as I opened the door for him. "Oh, and this is my partner Prof. Scout he helps provide the angel-hounds with their fossil tools." Dr. Diggins explained as he motioned his hand to a muddy yellow colored angel-hound wearing a similar lab coat to Dr. Diggins.

"I am pleased to meet you, especially since I've heard so much about you Brightclaw." Prof. Scout said as he bowed his head in respect.

"I don't know what I could've done that would give me a reputation, I didn't even know I had a reputation." Brightclaw said as she wondered how Prof. Scout knew about her before.

"Well anyway, these are your Fighters' Journals." Dr. Diggins said as he handed me a notebook with my name on it, while Prof. Scout handed Brightclaw one with her name. "That Fighter's Journal is really useful." Dr. Diggins explained as he flipped through the note book.

"It'll tell you what you're supposed to do next." Prof. Scout said as he showed Brightclaw a digital page in the book.

"Also, here are sonars for you two, for finding fossil rocks and pickaxes for digging them up." Dr. Diggins explained as he and his partner handed Brightclaw and I the digging tools. "The sonar device detects objects buried underground, including fossil rocks." Dr. Diggins explained.

"You two should get some practice first, so I recommend you two go to the Trial Dig Site." Prof. Scout suggested.

"Go talk to Bea Ginner in the Park Area." Dr. Diggins said as he started to leave the room.

"She'll show you the ropes." Prof. Scout said as he followed Dr. Diggins out the door.

"Hey Hunter we're in the newspaper!" Brightclaw said as she handed me the paper.

"More and more Fighters join our ranks every days." I read aloud. "Vivosaur Island welcomes them all!" I continue to read out loud. "This weeks's featured Fighters are Hunter and Brightclaw, who shows us just how exciting rookie Fighters can be!" I Finnish reading.

"It also says that Dr. Diggins commented on us saying: "We're really impressed by some of these new Fighters-two in particular." Brightclaw said as she wagged her tail happily. Before we walk out of our room I try to get a dog leash on Brihtclaw so she doesn't get into any trouble of some sort because of her rareness of her species, it is really challenging because the only thing she would wear around her neck is her favorite red bandana that looks like it has a flame-like pattern, I finally gave up when I noticed that she was aware of what was happening around her. "(She does have a higher IQ than me and probably Dr. Diggins.)" I thought.

"(Yes we win Slash!)" Brightclaw yelled mentally as she and slash mentally high-fived each other.

"You got Slash, Brightclaw?" I asked her.

"Yeah, and there's no way I'm going to lose him." Brightclaw said as she pounded her paw to her chest in pride.

"Good and to make sure that you don't lose him I got you a collar that holds your dino meldals and your bandana will cover it up too, so people won't be able to attach a leash to you." I said as I handed her the collar.

"Even though I don't like collars this will be very useful in battles, Thank you so much Hunter!" Brightclaw exclaimed as she gave me a big hug.

"Ah it was nothing, now let's go practice!" I shout as we head out the room and lock the door, and the proceed to run to the Park Area to practice.

"So you're the new Fighters, huh?" Bea Ginner questioned.

"Yes I'm Hunter and this is my partner, Brightclaw." I introduce myself and Brightclaw.

"My name is Bea Ginner." Bea Ginner introduced herself. "No jokes, please." Bea said.

"Right we wouldn't do that anyway, it's not very polite." Brihtclaw said.

"Thank you Brightclaw." Bea thanked my partner. "I teaching all the rookies who come here the basics of digging up fossils." Bea explained. "Shall we go to the Trial Dig Site and get some hands-on experience?" Bea asked. Brightclaw and I nodded yes. "Great!" Bea exclaimed. "Let's go." Bea said as we went to an empty dirt field surrounded by grass. "All right, let me show you how to use your sonars." Bea said as she pointed to an arrow on our sonars. "Look at the sonar readout on the screen." Bea instructed us. "The yellow arrow in the middle shows your location." Bea explained. "Press the left or right button to activate the sonar and display dots where something is buried." Bea explained. "That something could be a fossil rock OR just a normal rock." Bea explains as she pulls out a box with six rocks. "You won't know until you dig it up." Bea laughs. "Now let's practice." Bea says as she buries the rocks. "I want you to find them and dig them up." Bea says as she sit down in the grass away from the digging area. Brightclaw and I both find a spinax head, then a normal rock, and finally a new fossil rock. We head back to the Fossil Center to clean the fossils.

"Well, now, Hunter." Dr. Diggins said as we entered the cleaning room. "Let me introduce KL-33N." Dr. Diggins said as he motioned to a robot similar to KL-33N.

"He'll be assisting you two with cleaning." Prof. Scout explained.

"Sweet that'll be awsome!" Brightclaw said as she jumped up and down in joy. "Pleased to meet you-BEEP." KL-33N whirred.

"I'm KK-33N, at your service-BOOP." He said in a polite way.

"He'll help you clean, revive and store fossils you find." Dr. Diggins explained. Dr. Diggins leaves the room while Brightclaw and I start to clean our fossils.

* * *

I get out my cell phone and get on my songs and put it on loop as I play the Pokémon Parody song "Kanto" before I start cleaning so I can concentrate on cleaning my fossil to 100 points. "So close too." I sigh as I look up at the 99 point fossil with only 8 seconds left.

"Shanshan head 99pt. this fossil has not yet been revived-BEEP-BEEP-BOOP." KL-33N whirred. "Commence revival!"

He shouted as the revival chamber opened up to show a small pink Vivosaur with a fan-shaped tail and emerald green eyes. Hunter was still cleaning his fossils so I decided to head back to the trial dig site without him, with my Spinax, Slash and my Shanshan, Storm. Once there I see a stormy blue angel-hound about my size digging up fossils in the dig site, so I just ignore him and start to dig. "So what will I find this time?" I ask myself as I turn my sonar on. Oh great another shanshan head, this is just what I needed." I said as I raced back to the Fossil Center. "Just need to get these headphones in and start cleaning now!" I exclaimed as I concentrated in cleaning, after hammering to a point to use the drill, my paws guide the drill along with the rhythm of the song and with 6 seconds left I finished the fossil with 100pt. Ranking Storm up. I head back to the trial dig site to meet up with Hunter since he already went back even though his shanshan was only rank one.

"Hey there, you a rookie too?" Someone asked me. I turn around and see that it is the same angel-hound as before.

"Yeah, but I'm going to be the best Fossil Fighter in the universe!" I say proudly as I put a paw to my chest.

"Well then looks like you're going to have to step down cause that's going to be me." He said as he stood on two legs like some angel-hounds do . "By the way my name's Sparky, what's yours?" Sparky asked.

"Mine's Brightclaw, so anyway what vivosaurs do you have." I ask him. "This is Tiger and Gator." Sparky said as he showed me a spino and sucho dino medal.

* * *

Meanwhile with Hunter…

"Oh great!" Hunter exclaimed as he searched everywhere for Brightclaw. "Where did she go?" Hunter asked "I turn my back on her for 4 min. and then she's gone." Hunter complained.

"Hey buddy you lose something?" A boy Hunter's age asked.

"More like someone, by any chance have you seen a small silver gray dog wearing a red bandana, a grassy green jacket, and blue jeans?" Hunter asked.

"Actually I have, she's in the trial dig site. The boy answered Hunter.

"Thank you very much…" Hunter started.

"My name's Holt." Holt said as he shook Hunter's hand. "I'm gonna guess she's an angel-hound?" Holt asked.

"How'd you know?" Hunter asked. "By the bandana, I've learned that most angel-hounds wear a certain accessory to show what kind they are." Holt answered.

"Really how?" Hunter asked. "Well first off I also have an angel-hound partner named Sparky." Holt said. "Oh, I see how you know about them now." Hunter said.

"There are so many kinds of angel-hounds, ones that don't have partners wear no accessories, Sparky is a reliable and has a gamer spirit so he's always playing, so he wears a white jacket with an orange lightning bolt on the back of it and carries a mini skateboard in his backpack, some angel-hounds wear backpacks with fingerless gloves to show that they love adventure, which is what yours looked like." Holt explained.

"Huh, no wonder she took off without me." Hunter said as the two made it to the dig site but only to see that Brightclaw and Sparky were having a Fossil Battle.

* * *

Back to Brightclaw…

"BATTLE!" Sparky and I shout.

"Tiger use Spino fang on Slash!" Sparky shouted. Tiger bit Slash but lost 1 Lp from Slash's auto counter ability.

"I pass." I say as Sparky just shrugs at my move, he then orders Gator to use sucho fang on Storm nearly finishing him off since shanshans have low Lp. "Slash and Storm attack Gator!" I shout as they both bite into him, leaving only Tiger left on the field. After one last Spinax fang I won the battle.

"Nice battle you two." Holt said as he walked over to Sparky. "So, you must be Brightclaw then?" Holt asked.

"That's right." I answer happily as I grab my dino medals and shook paws with Sparky.

"So that means that you're Holt, Sparky's partner. I say as I shake his hand with my paw.

"Hey I've got an awesome idea!" I exclaim when I tell them what we should do.

"Wait, you think we should join up as a team?" Sparky asked.

"Seems good to me, how about you guys?" Hunter asks them.

"Sounds like fun, right Sparky?" Holt asks his partner.

"Totally dude!" Sparky says as he and Holt skateboard home.

"We'll meet each other tomorrow at the first dig site Greenhorn Plains!" Holt shouted.

"Ok, Holt, see ya!" Hunter shouted as we headed home to rest for the night after practicing digging all day long.

While Hunter lie in bed sleeping of corse I couldn't sleep from all the excitement inside of me so, I go to the balcony outside the hotel room and begin to sing.

"When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for  
When someone walks into your heart through an open door  
When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold  
Don't let go  
Someone comes into your world  
Suddenly your world has changed forever"

I was unaware that on the island that someone was also singing the same song at the same time.

"No, there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart"

"When you're one with the one you were meant to find  
Everything falls in place, all the stars align  
When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul  
Don't let go  
Someone comes into your life  
It's like they've been in your life forever"

"No, there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart"

"So now we've found our way to find each other  
So now I found my way to you"

"No, there's no one else's eyes"  
"That could see into me"

"No, there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart"

"And you know my heart by heart"

"And you know my heart by heart"

"And you know my heart by heart"  
After I finish singing I go to my bed and put in ear phones as I fall asleep to sweet music.

* * *

"No matter how long it takes me, I will find you and protect you He roared on the mountains. "I should get back now, don't want to worry her if she notices I'm gone again." He said as he raced down the grassy mountain with his scarf blowing in the wind, determined blue eyes shone bright in the night as he rushed to the home where his partner lie sleeping in bed softly sleeping. As he entered the building through a balcony to her room he quickly washed off the dirt and grass from his paws and tail and washing his trademark scarf and jacket while getting into the bed clothes that his partner gave him. "Maybe I'll have better luck tomorrow." He said as he slept in his bed.

* * *

"Morning Moss, mourning Sakura." I said to my vivosaurs.

"(Mourning Hunter and you too Sakura.)"Moss said in a happy tone.

"(Yes, ohiayo Hunter.)" Sakura said in a sweet loving tone.

"So is Brightclaw gone?" I ask them.

"(No she actually stayed for you to wake up cause she got everything ready for us to meet Holt and Sparky.)" Moss explained to me.

"Wait, she got everything ready just to go digging?" I asked.

"(Yes, she did just for you, Hunter.)" Sakura told me as I walked in and saw Brightclaw with food to-go, for her, Sparky, Holt, and me.

"Well then let's get going!" I shouted as we bolted out the door, Brightclaw running on all fours saying it makes her go faster at times.

We meet up with Holt and Sparky.

"Hey Beth one ride to Greenhorn Plains please?!" I exclaim with excitement.

"Alright and it's just your lucky day, Travers and Diver just got back." Beth said as she told us to board the boat. In just 5 min. we're there.

"All right time to get some fossils!" Sparky barked in excitement, until he yelped in pain when Brightclaw grabbed him by the tail.

"Why'd you do that Brightclaw?" Sparky asked while rubbing his sore tail. "Cause there might be thieves and conners out here, and you have vivosaurs that no one else can get yet." Brightclaw explained to him.

"(Hey Hunter, I thought that Brightclaw acts like a little kid, but she actually thought of something predictable.)" Moss said slightly confused.

"(Well, even though she looks like a puppy an angel-hound can shift form to look differently, but only certain species can do that and all angel-hounds have a life-span that is as long as a human being, in reality she's actually 13 yrs. old.)" I explained to him in thought.

"(Oh, I get it now, even though she's 13 years old she still acts like a kid most of the time except in serious matters.)" Sakura summarized everything in simple terms. "(Yep, that's about right.)" I say as we walk around dig up a few new fossil rocks, and a few jewel rocks which we have to fight for, while Brightclaw went back to clean her fossils.

* * *

"All right, now I have Slash at a rank 4, Storm at rank 4 my new V-Raptor named, Toxa as well, and Saur my rank 4 goyle." I say as I continue to clean for donation points so I can get the fossils only available by donation points or dp. I As I walk out of the cleaning room I feel a strange power that feels similar to mine, so I decided to follow the power and almost went into a building known as the Richmond Building which is off limits to the Fighters, until I was stopped by a guard. I go back to Greenhorn Plains. "Ok, time to get some more fossils." I say as I look at my sonar and then to my hidden collar with my dino medals in it.

"Hey Brightclaw!" Sparky called over to me.

"Yeah, what is it Sparky?" I ask him.

"There's a guy with an angel-hound who says that there're rare fossils in this field!" Sparky says as he jumps up and down like a puppy in a bone store. "Come on before all of the fossils are gone!" Sparky pleaded as he grabbed me by my backpack.

"Sparky this is probably a trap." I tell him as I silently grab his dino medals and place them in my collar, luckily I had decoys of every dino medal made in case of a predictable con.

* * *

"There you are Brightclaw." I said as Sparky dragged her over to where we were waiting. We all have already handed over our dino medals and entered the area where "rare" fossils are to be buried, but so far all I found was trash. When Brightclaw and I looked up we saw a girl with pink eyes and clothing and an orange colored angel-hound wearing a gray jacket with a flame, blue jeans, and a sky blue scarf that matches his eyes. For some reason he was focused on Brightclaw so she just kept digging and ignored him.

"I don't think I've seen you before…" She said. "Are you a rookie?" She asked me.

"Yes, and I came here with my partner Brightclaw over there." I said as I pointed to Brightclaw who mouthed please help me.

"Aww she's so cute." The girl said while Brightclaw got a bit angry at that comment since she prefers to be called anything except brat, cute, or anything describing how small she was for her age. "Anyway, good luck!" She told me as she and her angel-hound went back to digging.

"(Well that was strange.)" I thought. "Hey Holt, Sparky, and Brightclaw let's head back." I tell them as they nod their heads yes because they can't find any fossils either.

"Hey Hunter the guy that took your medals left!" Brightclaw shouted to me. "Oh no, Moss, Sakura, Breeze (V-Raptor), Jungle (Goyle) where are you guys?" I asked as I looked on the ground to see my medals shinning from the reflecting sunlight.

"Wait, what about Odin, Thori, and Steve?" Holt panicked. "They're here too, Holt." I told him as I handed him his dino medals.

"I've got Sparky's, because I thought something strange was going on and I was right!" Brightclaw said as she gave Sparky his medals.

"Thanks for saving Tiger and Gator, Brightclaw." Sparky thanked Brightclaw. Just then we all heard a girl yelling, it was the same girl that looked at me a few minutes ago.

"Wait… Wh-where did he go?!" She growled as she walked over to where the four of us were. "The guy from the Fossil Center who was here before—where did he go?!" She asked in an angry tone.

"I wasn't the only one to hand my Dino Medals over to that guy, was I?!" She asked me. "We've all been tricked!" She shouts in the air to have all the other Fighters hear what has happened. "There wasn't a single amazing or rare fossil to be found around here…" She said. "All I got was a bunch of rusty, dirty, old garbage…" She explained to me. "And to make matters worse, he ran off with my medals!" She yelled while all of our angel-hounds including hers covered their ears from the intense volume.

"Wait, you've got your Dino Medals?" She said confused. "How'd you manage that?" She asked.

"Well I used my Dino Medal collar that holds my medals and more." Brightclaw explained as she removed her bandana to show her collar with medal pockets inside it.

"We just found ours on the ground." I told her.

"Oh, I ger it." She said. You guys are rookies—your vivosaurs are still pretty weak." She said.

"They are not weak!" I snapped at her.

"Whoa sorry, I didn't mean it like that." She apologized.

"It's okay, just don't judge our vivosaurs again, please?" I asked her. "Okay then, anyway that guy said he worked for the Fossil Center…" She started. "So that's the place where we should start looking." Holt finished her sentence.

"Right, come on let's go." I said as we took off to the Fossil Center.

"I sure hope you have an explanation for this!" The girl asked Wendy.

"Sorry, miss, but I don't understand." Wendy said confused. "Can I help you with something?" Wendy asked the girl.

"Help me with something?!" The girl snapped. "How about getting back my Dino Medals that your employee stole from me in Greenhorn Plains!"

* * *

**Brightclaw237: Ok that's enough writing in this chapter.**

**Brightclaw: Goodbye readers and please review for more chapters.**

**Hunter: (panting) I…give…up…on…trying…to…catch (faints from exhaustion)**

**Brightclaw237: How'd you tire him out in 5 min.?**

**Brightclaw: I had obstacles set up. (plays video of Hunter trying to catch Brightclaw.)**

**Brightclaw237: (laughing at how many times Hunter runs into a pole)**


	3. The Missing Medals part 2 annoyance

**Brightclaw237: Here is chapter 1 part 2 in the game.**

**Brightclaw: And part 3 is almost done right?**

**Brightclaw237: Yep, so Hunter disclaimer please?**

**Hunter: Brightclaw237 does not own Fossil Fighters only Brightclaw.**

* * *

Chapter 2  
The Missing Medals part 2

"Greenhorn Plains, you say?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, Greenhorn Plains!" The girl snapped.

"Let me check the duty roster."Wendy said as she started to looked up on the work schedule for Vivosaur Island."It'll just take a moment." Wendy said as we waited and the girl tapped her foot Wendy came back with a confused look on her face. "That's odd…" She said."We don't actually have anyone scheduled for duty in Greenhorn Plains today…" Wendy continued.

"Wh-what?!" The girl shouted. "What do you mean?!" She asked."Who stole my medals then?" The girl asked as she put her hands down on the counter and then turned around."This is bad." She said."This is very bad!" She repeated."We'll have to go talk to the police!" She exclaimed as she then grabbed my hand and, her angel-hound partner somehow was able to get a leash on Brightclaw, and dragged us out the door.

"Wait, let me go!" I yelled and Brightclaw tried using her retractable claws to try to stay her ground, but was picked up by her backpack like she was nothing.

"Hey Holt?" I asked my partner, while he say down on a bench.

"Yeah, what is it Sparky?" He asked me as I stood up to meet his black eyes.

"What can we do to help them?" I ask worried about my new friends.

"Not sure that we can really help them." He sighed as he got up and walked home. "See ya later, partner." Holt said as he waved goodbye.

* * *

"(What's eaten at ya buddy?)" Tiger asks me from within his medal.

"I need to repay Brightclaw." I sigh as I look back at the clouds.

"Why do you need to repay her." Tiger asked me this time from out of his medal the size of a beagle. He nuzzled my paw as I pet his snout.

"For preventing you and Gator from being stolen!"! I snapped in frustration.

"You don't need to do that." I said as looked at my Fighter with determined eyes.

"You really think so, Tiger!" Sparky exclaimed his voice filled with hope. "How can you tell." He asked me.

"When I was with Brightclaw at the time, I felt a strange energy." I said as I remembered what the energy felt like.

"An energy?" Sparky asked while his yellow eyes spun in confusion.

"Yeah, it felt bright and warm, there was no darkness in her at all." I explain as he began to understand what I meant.

"She might be the one the world needs." I say as notice that my fighter, Sparky had stiffened.

"I see, so the time to act is approaching closer and close each passing day." I say as my eyes narrow at the world's fate relies on a solo angel-hound, one that doesn't even act their age.

We've arrived at the Police Station, by force if I might add. I roll my eyes as I try to get this stupid leash off my neck."So now that we're here, what do we do?" Hunter asked while he gave up on trying to free himself from the girl's grasp.

"I'm sure Captain Bullwort will be able to help us!" She exclaimed.

"Is there something wrong?" A guard named Officer Tom asked us.

"Yes, there's something wrong!" She snapped at the officer.

"(How could she snap at an officer?!)" I gasped

"(Who knows?)" Storm stated as he just settled down next to me in my mind.

"I need to talk to Captain Bullwort immediately!" The girl continued to snap.

"Captain Bullwort should be in the captain's office…as usual." Officer Tom answered. "I'm sure he can help you with whatever problems you have." He said.

"Thank you very much." She said finally calming down. "I'll talk to him." She said to me as her angel-hound game me the leash that Brightclaw was attached to.

"Finally free." She sighed as she looked up at me waiting to be unhooked.

"Sorry, but not gonna happen." I said with a smile on my face.

"But, wh-why not?" Brightclaw whined.

"Cause you're finally on a leash." I said as we walked into the office.

"Captain!" The girl cried. "Captain Bullwort!" She called.

"Ah, what's the matter, young lady?" He laughed. "Did someone throw away one of your dolls or something?" He continued to laugh.

"If I were him, I'd stop laughing." Brightclaw whispered as she finally got the leash off of her collar.

"Oh, come on Brightclaw, for once you had a leash on." I complained as she sat up on my shoulder considering how small and light she was.

"Hardly!" The girl snapped once again. "My Dino Medals have been stolen!" She exclaimed. "My Dino Medals!" She snapped. "Without them, do I even count as a Fighter?" She asked.

"Also, about everyone at Greenhorn Plains have had their Dino Medals stolen." I explained as Brightclaw started digging in my backpack, so I just ignored her.

"I need the police to investigate immediately!" She demanded. "This criminal could be out there stealing medals right now!" She cried.

"Well, that IS serious." Capt. Bullwort said as he strokes his mustache. "Do you remember what the suspect looked like?" He asked as he got out a notebook and pen.

"Yeah, umm…" the girl tried to remember what the man looked like. "He had eyes like a lambeosaurus…" she listed. "And his mouth was exactly like an anatotitan's!" She exclaimed.

"Hmm…" Capt. Bullwort Hummed "Finding this criminal might be tougher than I thought…" He said.

"But I had 10 Dino Medals!" She snapped. "Do you know how long it took me to get them?!" She snapped again before she broke down crying and her angel-hound came over to wipe her tears away. "Thanks partner." She said as she pet his head. "I had the perfect team all ready for my Level-Up Battle!" She cried again before looking at Brightclaw and me. "I won't stand for this!" She yelled.

"Hey, guys sorry we took so long, we had to get something to eat and then clear our heads." Holt said as he entered the office with Sparky next to him.

"Oh, sorry here we are dragging you two all over the island and we haven't even introduced ourselves!" She explained. "I'm Rosie, and this is my partner Blaze!" Rosie said as she hugged Blaze.

"My name's Hunter." I said as I shook her hand.

"The name's Holt." He said as he also shook her hand.

"Mine is Sparky!" Sparky said as he walked over to Rosie and bowed his head in respect.

"Any this is Brightclaw…" I said as I looked around to see where she was, but nowhere insight.

"You mean this little one?" Rosie asked as I looked over to see Brightclaw being hugged to death.

"Yeah, but she doesn't like to be hugged at all…so I would put her down." I explained. "Bad things could happen if you don't…" Before I could finish there was an electric shock that shocked everyone , but Capt. Bullwort, Sparky, Blaze, and me.

"Wh-what was that?" Holt asked still in pain from the electric attack.

"That would be Brightclaw." I said. "She somehow can conduct electricity and let out huge electric outbursts of incredible power!" I explain still unsure how Brightclaw does it.

"I'd be grateful if you guys helped me look for the thief." Rosie pleaded after she recovered from the shock.

"Sure, you already dragged us this far, and I'm sure that Brightclaw is willing to help." I say as my partner shakes the dust off of her. "Also here are some gloves that will protect you guys from her shocks." I a say as I open up a box of gloves of different colors. "Brightclaw gave me these so I my friends would not get hurt." I explain.

"Wait a minute!" Capt. Bullwort exclaimed.

"What?!" We all asked as we turn to him.

"If you suddenly a bunch of brand-new vivosaurs, you'd want to try them out, right?" He asked.

"Right." I said.

"I would think the criminal is hearing somewhere Fossil Battles are fought." He suggested."Someplace like…Fossil Stadium!" Rosie exclaimed.

"That's it!" Rosie said. "Thank you, Capt. Bullwort!" Rosie said before we all left for the Fossil Stadium.

* * *

"Are you two here to compete in a Fossil Battle?" Tiffany asks Brihtclaw and I.

"Yes, we are." I say as we hand over our licenses.

"Ok, Hunter and Brightclaw, our records list you a a Level 1 Fighter." Tiffany explained. "When you're ready head through the door on your right to the Battle Area." She explained.

"Let's go team." I say as we enter the stadium, Holt, Sparky, Rosie, and Blaze cheer for us in the bleachers.

"First up is Hunter and P. B. Jay's match." Slate said as Brightclaw just waited in the back.

"V-Raptor use Veloci-Claw on Moss!" P. B. Jay shouted.

"Graaaah!" V-Raptor growled raking his claws down Moss's flank causing him to lose 7 Lp.

"Ok, Moss use Spinax Fang on V-Raptor." I commanded.

"Raaaaah raaaa (Right Hunter)." Moss said growled as he bit down on the rank one V-Raptor causing 41 damage almost defeating it.

"I end my turn." I say as Moss steps back to me.

"V-Raptor use another Veloci-Claw on Moss!" P. B. Jay shouted.

"Raaaaaah!" V-Raptor growled as he clawed at Moss again causing another 7 Lp loss, unfortunately since the first auto counter he caused, made him lose 1 Lp and he lost another defeating him and making him retreat back into a Dino Medal.

"Ok, Spinax use Spinax Fang on Moss." Jay commanded as Spinax growled at Moss and bit down on his neck, causing 14 damage to Moss and 1 to Spinax from the auto-counter. "I end my turn." Jay said.

"Alright Moss, use Spinax Fang on Spinax." I said as Moss charged at the other spinax and dealt 59 damage and received 5 damage from auto counter. "Sakura use Shan Fang on Spinax." I said as she ran up and chomped on the spinax twice causing 13 damage defeating it.

"Now it is time for Brightclaw's turn!" Slate announced as she ran up to the field to battle with her vivosaurs."Ok, let's GO CYCLONE!" I shouted as I let my team take their positions on the field.

"Come on out TEAM ONE!" Pizza Pup shouted."It looks like Brightclaw has a team full of rank 4s!" John exclaimed looking at my vivosaurs.

"Time for a Veloci-Claw!" Pizza Pup barked. As the V-Raptor clawed at Slash it only caused 7 damage and an auto-counter of 1.

"Slash, use Spinax Fang on V-Raptor!" I shouted as Slash chomped on the smaller vivosaur defeating it with a total of 58 damage.

"Spinax Fang on Slash!" Pizza Pup spinax race up to Slash and caused 15 damage to Slash and an auto-counter of 1.

"Slash use Spinax Fang and Storm use Shan Fang!" I yelled as my two vivosaurs charged at the spinax and dealt a total of 55 damage. After the match Slash's LP increased by 2 and Storm's by 1.

"Yay!" Rosie cheered as Blaze only nodded at Brightclaw's victory. "You did it, Hunter and Brightclaw!" Rosie cheered as she ran to Brightclaw and gave her a hug and to my surprise she didn't shock Rosie. "I'll take MY vivosaurs back now, thank you very much!" Rosie says as she holds out her hand to obtain her Dino Medals. "Whoa, whoa." Jay said. "Hold up." He started. "I bought these Dino Medals with my own money." He explained.

"Wait, WHAT!" We all exclaim.

* * *

**Brightclaw237:Sorry for the cliffhanger, but my ds is almost dead. Wait where is my ds? **

**Looks over to see Brightclaw battling somebody on my Pokémon Y game.**

**Brightclaw: Go Arcanine, use extremespeed on Greninja! Yeah, I win!**

**Brightclaw237: So who did you beat? **

**Brightclaw: My little Brother Brightshadow, and he used a Greninja, Darkrai, and mostly legenderies.**

**Hunter: Plaese tell me he's not coming downstairs?**

**Brightclaw237: No, but I'm staying upstairs probably for the week.**


	4. Don't anger Brightclaw

**Brightclaw: Ok, so where did we last leave off at?**

**Hunter: Right here. (Points at giant ds screen)**

**Brightclaw237: What happened to my ds?!**

**Brightclaw: I think it was Brightshadow.**

**Brightclaw237: Wait till I get my hands on him for this!**

**Sparky: I'll do the disclaimer this time! Brightclaw237 does not own Fossil Fighters only Brightclaw.**

* * *

"Whoa, whoa." Jay said. "Hold up." He said. "I bought these Dino Medals with my own money." Jay explained.

"WHAT!?" We all exclaimed.

"Why do you think their yours?" Pizza Pup asked.

"You bought them?" Rosie asked. "Are you sure you didn't steal them from me? She asked Jay.

"Wait, steal them?" Jay said confused. "No, of course not!" He exclaimed.

"What's going on here?" Pizza Pup asked.

"The vivosaurs you were just battling with are the very ones that were stolen from my partner in Greenhorn Plains!" Blaze spoke. "We would like to know who you bought the Dino Medals from?" Blaze asked in a calm voice with no violence whatsoever.

"I bought them from a fellow named Medal-Dealer Joe." Jay explained. Can't miss him-he's got eyes like a lambeosaurus." He said.

Rosie jumped when she heard what the guy looked like. "That's the guy!" She exclaimed.

"He calls himself Medal-Dealer Joe, huh?" Holt said.

"Do you know where to find him?" I asked as Brightclaw starts to draw something.

"I don't know where he is right now, but I first heard about him at the Fossil Guild and I told P. B. about it." Pizza said.

"Yeah, except, Pizza here actually went and got his own fossil rocks and cleaned them himself." Jay explained.

"The Fossil Guild." Brightclaw said as she wrote it down on a piece of paper. "Got it." She said.

"We'll check it out." I said as we started to leave.

"Oh...I know you're a victim here too, and I feel bad, but would you mind giving my Dino Medals back?" Rosie asked.

"Of course." Jay said handing Rosie her Dino Medals. "I never would have bought them if I thought they were stolen property." He explained.

"I always thought that they smelled of a different Fighter." Pizza said. "My nose can pick up different scents on things no matter how new or old they are." He explained.

"And something will have to be done about the con man Medal-Dealer Joe." Jay said. "We'll talk to the police about this." He explained as the both of them headed towards the Guild Area.

"Ok, you guys." Rosie started. "Let's get over to the Fossil Guild." She said as we ran to find the next clue.

"It's over in the Guild Area." Holt said as we kept running to our destination.

When we arrived in the building I saw a man at a desk labeled Info Clerk.

"Excuse me!" Rosie started. The man looked at us and waited for our question. "Can you tell us where we can find Medal-Dealer Joe?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Medal-Dealer Joe, you say? He stated more than asked. "Let's see..." Said Info Clerk. "I think he said something about doing business in Greenhorn Plains." He said.

"Greenhorn Plains again, huh?" Rosie stated more than asked.

"Alright, time to get everyone's Dino Medals back!" I exclaim as we all head toward Greenhorn Plains.

Once we arrived at Greenhorn Plains the six of us ran full speed to where the thieves were.

"Gotcha, Medal-Dealer Joe!" Rosie shouted.

"Or should we call them Medal-Stealer Joe and Sneaky Keith?" Sparky joked.

"Worst joke ever Sparky." Holt sighed.

"Sorry." Sparky said head drooping down in disappointment.

A flash of white light blinded us for a second to reveal that Joe had orange hair in a point, long red finger-less gloves, a golden belt, blue shorts, and a sleeveless burgundy T-shirt.

"So you guys want these medals, then you'll have to fight the both of us." Joe said.

"Yeah, and no pint sized brats are going to win against us, especially me!" Keith said.

"WHAT DID HE SAY!" Brightclaw roared in fury.

"You heard me pipsqueak!" Keith growled.

"That's it I'll battle both of these guys all on my own." Brightclaw said as she brought out her Dino medals. "I'll have Toxa battle Keith and the rest on Joe." She explains as she threw out her team on the field.

"BATTLE!" Brightclaw, Joe, and Keith shout.

* * *

Toxa battles Keith all on his own efforts, while I focus on Joe.

"Since all of my vivosaurs are rank 4 you go first!" I shout.

"Ok, Rock Head on Slash!" Joe yells as Goyo charges at Slash only doing 6 damage and having an auto-counter of 1. "Now Shan Fang on Slash!" He commands the Shanshan named Petals.

Petals clamped down on Slash twice only doing 3 damage and and auto-counter of 1.

"Slash use Spinax Fang on Crown." I say as Slash charges at the Goyo causing 52 damage defeating it in battle. "I end my turn." I said as Slash came back to my side of the field.

"Time for Green Fang on Slash." Joe said as Tria bit down on him only causing 14 damage and an auto-counter of 1. "Shan Fang again." Joe said as Petal caused 6 damage to Slash who caused an auto-counter of 1.

"Spinax Fang Slash." I said as he charged at the Metria causing a total of 51 damage. "Retreat to E-zone Slash, and Storm take his place." I said as they walked into new positions. "Storm use Shan Fang on Petals." I commanded him as he then bit her on the tail causing 30 damage defeating her.

Slash's LP had increased by 2, Storm's by 1, Saur's by 1, and Toxa's by had already won his battle against Keith, and the police had arrived and took them both away to jail, while the six of us had gone to the Fossil Stadium for our Level-Up Battles. Hunter and I pass our cleaning tests with scores of 99. When we head for our Level-Up Battle though we see Wendy and a golden colored angel-hound with her.

"Hey there Hunter and Brightclaw." Wendy said. "This is my partner Sunny, today we are going to test you to see if you are level 2 material." She explained.

"Then that means..." Brightclaw started.

"Yes, we are Vivosaur's Level 1 Masters." Sunny said.

"Well then let's battle." I said as we entered the stadium full of cheers. Holt had just gotten his level 2 status as well as Sparky and Blaze.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the receptionists of Vivosaur Island, Wendy Diggins and Sunny Scout." Slate announced to the crowd.

"What!?" Brightclaw and I exclaimed.

Hunter had just finished his battle winning in only 3 turns.

"Time to start this battle!" John shouted.

"Ok, time for a Toxic Combo on Slash." Sunny said as her V-Raptor first clawed at Slash and then kicked him causing 26 damage and poisoned and Slash left and auto-counter of 2.

"Slash use Spinax Fang on V-Raptor!" I shouted. Slash bit down on the vivosaur causing 53 damage and leaving it with only 3 LP left. I end my turn not having enough FP to attack, but Slash takes damage from the poison inside of him causing a loss of 18 lp.

"Goyo switch to the AZ and use rock head on Storm, Shanshan use shan fang on Slash." Sunny said as her two vivosaurs attacked mine causing a loss of 12 lp to Storm and 6 to Slash.

"Spinax fang on Goyo, and then Storm go into the AZ and use shan fang on Shanshan." I said as they attacked their targets causing 55 to Goyo defeating it and 31 to Shanshan it hanging on by a bit.

"Shan fang on Storm." Sunny commanded as the shanshan bites down on Storm causing 14 damage.

"Storm use shan fang on shanshan." I said as Storm growled and bit down on the shanshan defeating it by 61 damage.

"Toxic combo on Storm." Sunny said as the V-Raptor did the same thing to Storm but not poisoning him.

"Storm use shan fang on v-raptor." I say as Storm finishes it off with a final bite of 41 damage.

* * *

"Congratulations Brightclaw on becoming a level 2 fighter." Sunny said as she stamped my license.

"You leveled up already?!" Rosie asked us. "Wow, Hunter and Brightclaw!" She exclaimed. "I failed pretty bad on m cleaning test." Rosie sighed. "When I finally passed, I got crushed in my Fossil Battle." She explained. "I'm going to try again now." Rosie sighed.

"Go for it, I know you can do it! Brightclaw encouraged her.

"Thanks guys, but first, let me introduce you to my grandfather." Rosie said. "He's a really important man." She explained.

"(Important man!)" I thought.

"How do you do, Hunter and Brightclaw?" Richmond asked as he held out a hand as well as an angel-hound with black a white business coat and dress pants, and a red shirt. "I'm Mr. Richmond and this is my partner Mrs. Flame." Mr. Richmond said as he stepped out of the way for Mrs. Flame to shake Brightclaw's paw.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Brightclaw." Mrs. Flame said.

"I heard about the incident with the medal dealer." Richmond explained. "I appreciate you looking after my granddaughter." He said. "Thank you." Richmond said to me.

"Yes, thank you for looking out for her." Blaze said. "Usually, it is me, but I couldn't do anything to stop her this time." He thanked Brightclaw.

"I hope you and Rosetta will be good friends." Richmond said. "You two seem to work well together." Richmond said.

"As well as you and Blaze." Mrs. Flame said to Brightclaw.

* * *

"(Hey Slash you thinking what I'm thinking.)" Storm thought to Slash.

"(Yep, the fact that both Mr. Richmond and Mrs. Flame winked at the end of their sentences.)" Slash said to Storm.

"(Let's not tease her, got it everyone.)" Storm ordered all of his teammates.

"(**Right!**)" Everyone in Brightclaw's team exclaimed.

* * *

"Come by and visit us whenever you'd like, by the way." Richmond said. "I'm in the Richmond Building over in the Guild Area." He explained. After that Mr. Richmond and Mrs. Flame walked to the Richmond Building while Rosie went to her Fossil Battle. Brightclaw and I watched her battle and cheered for her win as she looked over and waved at me. After that the two of us headed home.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: Finally finished and it turns out I can't be in the basement for awhile because of a stupid thunderstorm that flooded about half-way across the room.**

**Brightclaw: Now I can't even exercise and my paws are all wet.**

**Hunter: Please review and if possible try and give me a name for Bullwort's partner, Brightclaw237 has one for about everyone else.**


	5. A day to remember

**Brightclaw237: Ok, here's a chapter telling how Hunter and Brightclaw met.**

**Hunter: That day was something to remember.**

**Brightclaw237: If you want to know who this mystery character is, you'll have to read to find out. **

**Slash: "Brightclaw237 does not own Fossil Fighters, Who Let The Dogs Out, or Hero, only the angel-hounds.**

**Brightclaw237: I also use the Hunter from the Fossil Fighters manga, so he looks like the character if you chose nychus.**

This is when someone is typing something

_This is when someone is talking on a phone_

* * *

I got up this morning to brush my hair, blue bangs hang in front of my eyes.

For some reason Brightclaw didn't wake up early, she actually slept in till almost nine. She did look very peaceful with her stuffed animal she had since I met her. It was a small brown fox, which I thought was pretty strange for a dog to have until I discovered that she wasn't even a dog.

* * *

I was on my way home from school, trying to get away from the bullies as usual. I've been getting beat up more than before, but I just ignored it. This time on the way home was different though, on the way I found a small dog covered in mud wearing a jacket, bandana, and jeans. I took her home to clean her off but before I could get the jacket off of her she jumped away growling at me.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to clean you off." I said as the dog barred her teeth even more showing her sharp canines. So I decided to start with her head, then she stopped growling and settled down.

She would only let me clean around her head, paws, and claws, she then shoved me out of the bathroom and I heard the shower start and when I tried entering the bathroom the door was locked.

"How can a dog lock a door!" I shouted. I waited about 1 hour before the door was unlocked, it was a good thing that my parents were out tonight and wouldn't be home till around 10.

The dog came out clean as well as her clothes. She looked to be a mix between a Siberian Husky and a fox. Her fur was a silver grayish color, except for where her neck was and probably from there to her tail and her eyes were a calm dark sky blue. I took her into my room and she ran over to my computer and started to type something.

"Can you keep a big secret?" She typed.

"Yeah, I could keep a secret." I said as she continued to type.

"Ok, I'm not really a dog you know. I'm something called an angel-hound." She typed.

"What's an angel-hound?" I ask.

"An angel-hound is what I call myself in this new form." She typed.

"Wait, new form? What were you originally?" I asked.

"I was once...human." She typed.

"You were human!?" I exclaim.

"Yes, and I still can speak and do many human things, except change back to being human." She typed as she started to cry.

"Well how did this happen exactly." I ask.

"It was an illegal experiment by a man with an evil grin. He had a team of scientist use gene splicing technology to transform me into a bioweapon." She typed. "A family of scientists on a nearby island had discovered the project and took action to free me." She typed.

"Whoa, that's intense." I said.

"Yes, and there's more, thanks to all that experimenting I have new powers, and also since I exist a new species of canines exist all over. So I call them angel-hounds." She typed down as well as pulling up information on the angel-hounds she was explaining about. "About every angel-hound has a partner except me since I'm human." She said as she hung her head in sadness.

"All be your partner, so what's your name?" I ask her.

"I won't use my human name, but you can call me Brightclaw." Brightclaw laughed.

"Ok, then now let's get rid of the things you typed." I said as I deleted all the things that Brightclaw typed.

A few hours later my mom and dad came home and saw Brightclaw. Of course my mom screamed and that cause Brightclaw to cover her ears, while my dad went to get a gun. It was a good thing I heard my mom scream or I wouldn't have been able to save Brightclaw.

"Dad STOP!" I shouted as I got in front of Brightclaw who was dazed from my mom's scream.

"Hunter move out of the way and let me shoot the wolf." Mr. Storm said.

"Dad she's not a wolf, she's a dog I found on the way home." I explained.

"So she's a stray?" Mr. Storm asked.

"Not really, she's actually properly trained." I said.

"Oh, really?" Mrs. Storm asked.

"Yes, watch this." I said as I had Brightclaw do a couple of tricks that she followed perfectly.

"Huh, and no collar?" Mr. Storm asked.

"No collar at all dad." I answered. "So, can I keep her, please?" I begged with pleading eyes.

"Hmm." Mr. Storm thought.

"Dear he has been doing a great job in school, so why not let the dog stay?" Mrs. Storm said.

"Alright, if she doesn't cause any trouble." Mr. Storm said.

"Yes!" I shouted. "You can stay Brightclaw." I said as I hugged my parents. "Thank you guys so much." I said as I got on the phone to tell my friend Josh the good news. "_Hey Josh guess what!" _I said.

"_What is it Hunter?_" Josh asked.

"_I just got a dog."_ I said.

"_Whoa, show me tomorrow dude__!" _Josh exclaimed.

"_Will do buddy."_ I said as I hung up the phone.

* * *

The next morning rode the bus to school after I finished brushing my teeth.

"Hey Hunter!" Josh called over to me, walking beside my other friend Simon.

"Hey Hunter you got your homework for today's class, you know the one that is worth half your grade and cannot be turned in late?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, I've got it right here..." I said looking for it, but could not find it anywhere in my backpack. "Oh no!" I exclaimed. "I must have left it at home!" I panicked.

"Dude, if you don't have it you might be held back no matter how high your grades or how low your tardies are!" Josh exclaimed.

* * *

"(Oh no, that's Hunter's biggest assignment for school!)" Brightclaw mentally exclaimed as Mr. and Mrs. Storm notice it as well.

Brightclaw then put in her earphones and put on a classic song of "Who Let The Dogs Out" Dance remix and grabbed Hunter's assignment put it in her backpack and ran out the door as fast as she could, avoiding dog catchers, jumping over cars, and even using Hunter's skateboard to get to the school in time, while doing this Hunter's parents watched all that Brightclaw was doing. The teacher in Hunter's class was very strict, and was about to ask Hunter for his assignment, until the office called for him. The principal was there with his parents and the principal was holding something or someone up by a small black backpack.

"Brightclaw what are you doing here?!" I exclaim.

"Hunter does this dog belong to you?" Mr. Thomas the principal asked.

"Yes, she does." I answered. "I don't know how or why she followed me to school though." I said.

"Son she didn't follow you, she just got here and with something important too." Mr. Storm said.

"Something important?" I ask.

"Hunter, you may want to look into her backpack." Mr. Thomas said as he set Brightclaw down and she walked over and had me unzip the backpack to show my assignment that I had to turn in.

"How is this possible?" I ask.

"We don't know, except that she is a clever dog." Mr. Thomas said as he played a tape that had news footage on it. It was Brightclaw running from home and doing extreme stunts just to get to my school as fast as possible."I want to see if she can do anything else in the gym." He said.

"Okay then, only if she's willing to do it." I said.

* * *

When all the students were in the gym they waited for Brightclaw to do some crazy things, but she did nothing.

"Alright then head back to class students." Mr. Thomas instructed.

Just then Brightclaw's ear twitched before she took off running. "Wait, Brightclaw where are you going?!" I shouted as I noticed there were earphones in her ears as she ran toward a demolition site while I was on her back. Everyone followed us to the site and gasped in fear as there was a student on a building that was about to be destroyed and it was the principal's daughter, Lily.

"Somebody help me, I don't know how I even got up here!" Lily cried in fear.

As fast as she could Brightclaw ran across from building to building each one being demolished after the other. We came to a giant 30 ft. distance and a 40 ft. drop, Brightclaw howled as loud as she could and jumped from the building with all her strength, as we neared Lily I reached my hand out to grab her and set her on Brightclaw's back like myself. Soon Brightclaw ran with all her remaining energy and led us to safety.

"Hunter, your dog is a hero." Mr. Thomas said. "To repay her we will build a statue in her honor." He said.

"Actually I think that she, wouldn't want any attention like that." I said.

"Then she can come to the school with you whenever she wants." Mr. Thomas said as he shook my hand.

"Ok then, but I think that we should take her home after what just happened." I said as I held Brightclaw's sleeping figure in my arms.

After that day Brightclaw and I became the best of friends and if not then like family.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: Isn't that touching?**

**Hunter: Yes, and I know that from that day on Brightclaw has always had my back no matter what happened.**

**Brightclaw: Yaaawwwnnn...What'd I miss?**

**Brightclaw237: A whole new Chapter about you.**

**Brightclaw: Aww man, Brightshadow's gonna pay for keeping me up last night.**


	6. Enter the Digadigs

**Brightclaw237: Ok, time to continue this story.**

**Hunter: Hey Brightclaw where'd you get this giant Chinese stuffed animal?**

**Brightclaw237: Giant Chinese stuffed animal? I don't have a giant Chinese stuffed animal. **

**Hunter: Yeah you do right here.**

**Brightclaw237: Hunter that's no stuffed animal.**

**Hunter: Then what is it?**

**Brightclaw237: My childhood Pokémon Arcanine. Don't worry he's really friendly and so is Mightyena. Hey Arcanine please do the disclaimer.**

**Arcanine: Arcanine arc nine arcanine (Brightclaw237 does not own Fossil Fighters, or Fairy Tail,**** only Brightclaw). (Runs over and licks Brightclaw237's face.)**

**Brightclaw237:Also if have any ideas for Capt. Bullwort's partner's name you can give PM me.**

**More than one person**

Reading

_Thinking or Flashback._

* * *

I wake up to see that Hunter was already ready to go to the next dig site. "Sorry about sleeping in Hunter." I say as a rub my eyes to stay awake.

"It's okay, it has only been an hour. "Hunter said picking up the Vivosaur Tribune. "Today's Vivosaur Tribune "Medal-Dealer Joe Arrested!" Found guilty of fraud and theft, Medal-Dealer Joe stole Dino Medals from a rookie Fighter." Hunter read to me. "His arrest is largely thanks to the hard work of Hunter and Brightclaw, last editions featured Fighters." He read with his eyes on me knowing I did everything, but only thanks to his bond with me.

The stronger the bond between angel-hound and partner the stronger they will get physically and mentally.

"An impressive Fossil Battle victory over Joe speaks volumes of these new Fighters' explosions onto the scene." Hunter finishes as we head out the door.

"Hey, bucko." Zoe says as we walked out of the Relic Hotel.

"Good to see you guys made Level 2." Clay, Zoe's angel-hound said.

"Of course, this island is already overflowing with Level 2s." Zoe laughed. "If you're looking for real congratulations, call me when you hit Master status." She said.

"**Ok**." Hunter and I sweatdropped at this.

We walk to the dock to talk to Beth to get a boat ride to the next area.

"Hey, Beth what's the next dig site?" I ask as Brightclaw rests on top of my head, since she's still partially asleep.

"That would be Knotwood Forest." Beth answered looking up at my head. "Here this should help Brightclaw wake up." She said as she put some headphones in Brightclaw's ears and plugged it into Brightclaw's phone which was in her paw. Beth then put on a song called Fairy Tail's Maine Theme, as soon as the song started my partner immediately woke up raring to go.

"Thanks Beth, I don't know what time she fell asleep at and now she's ready for a day of digging and fighting." I said as Brightclaw was now completely awake and had eyes burning with determination.

"You're welcome, Hunter, I couldn't just have your partner to tired today because a store is to open today." Beth explained. Also about Knotwood Forest." Beth started. "There are a people known as the Digadig Tribe that have been living in Knotwood Forest for a long time now." Beth explained. "They speak a strange language, but I understand they're very kind and honest people." Beth said. "It's always nice to know something about the place you're going, isn't it?" She said with a smile on her face. "Have a nice trip!" She said as we got onto the boat.

"Morning Capt. Travers and you too Diver! Brightclaw said full of excitement of going to a dig site full of the Island's natives.

"Aye good mornin to ya lassie." Diver smiled.

"Glad to see you two today." Travers said as we headed to Knotwood Forest.

As we got off of the boat and walked into the dig site we saw Holt and Sparky.

"Oh, hey there!" Holt said.

"Hey guys!" Sparky barked.

"Morning Holt, Sparky, how are you guys?" I ask as Brightclaw walks over and talks to Sparky.

"Great, and have you heard the news?" Holt asked us.

"No, what news?" I ask as Brightclaw starts digging up fossil rocks.

"The shop has finally opened, now we can upgrade our tools and stuff." Holt said. "Just look at my sonar!" Holt said showing me his sonar with a larger monitor than mine.

"Anyway we have to get going, come on Sparky." Holt said as they walked home.

"Time to get digging." I said as I dug up a couple of new fossil rocks as Brightclaw and I walked back to clean them.

* * *

"Master, there is someone I would like to introduce today-BEEP." KL-33N whirred. "This staff member is in charge of the Center's donation-point exchange program-BOOP." He beeped.

"Hello." Staff said. "I'm in charge of the donation-point exchange program here at the Fossil Center." She explained. "I provide a service that lets you exchange your donation points for rare fossil rocks." Staff said. "Your current donation-point total is 183 DP." She said. "To exchange your donation points, come talk to me anytime." Staff said.

After cleaning two fossils Brightclaw and I each got 1 new vivosaur, using donation points for mine and Brightclaw dug up a S-Raptor. Heading back to the dig site Brightclaw and I notice two Fighters arguing with a staff member who looked like Joe when he was in disguise. Those two Fighters were Blaze and Rosie.

"This area is currently off-limits." The attendant said. "I can't let you pass." He said.

"Why not?" Rosie whined.

"I'm super sorry, but it's just my job to warn people that they can't pass." The attendant apologized. "I don't know anything more." He said. "My boss was like, "The area's off-limits, so don't let people through," and I was like, "OK, boss." The attendant summarized.

Brightclaw and I walked over to them to see what was wrong. "Hunter, you've GOT to hear this." Rosie said.

"What's wrong this time?" I sigh.

"This guy just told me that the area past here is off-limits and that I can't pass." Rosie said. "What could that be about?" She asked. "Is it secret? Dangerous? Both?" Rosie listed. "I REALLY want to get in there now!" Rosie exclaimed.

"Ah man now I want to find out by exploring the place!" Brightclaw exclaimed getting on her homemade treasure bag based off her favorite video game series PMD2.

"You know what?" Rosie stated. "I've had enough of this nonsense!" She shouted. "We'll get to the bottom of this." Rosie said. "Let's ask my grandfather!" She shouted. Brightclaw got a few more fossils to clean on the way to rank up Fang, her S-Raptor. "Come on you two!" Rosie yells.

* * *

In no time we arrive at the Richmond Building and are in Mr. Richmond's office.

"Well, well." He started. "Rosie, Hunter, Blaze, and Brightclaw!" Mr. Richmond said."You didn't lose your medals again…did you?" He asked.

"No sir it's something else." I said .

"Grandpa, can I ask you something?" Rosie asked. "Grandpa, we need to get deeper into Knotwood Forest, but it's off-limits." Rosie said. "They won't let us in!" Rosie whined.

"Knotwood Forest?" Mr. Richmond said. "Why was I thinking about that recently?" He thought. "Oh, I remember!" Mr. Richmond exclaimed.

"Really!?" Brightclaw asked.

"Dr. Diggins said something about it…" Mr. Richmond started. "What was it…?" He thought trying to remember what it was. "You know, you should just talk to Diggins." Mr. Richmond said. "He seems to know everything happening around here these days." He explained.

"So we should talk to Dr. Diggins?" Rosie said. "I don't know…He looked pretty busy the last time I saw him…" Rosie sighed.

"Hmmm…" Mr. Richmond mumbled. "You're right, he's usually very busy." He said. "But I'll bet he'd make time for you if you brought him a gift…" Mr. Richmond suggested. "Come to think of it, Dr. Diggins has a weakness for Dino Cakes." Mr. Richmond said. "They sell Dino Cakes at the shop over in the Fossil Guild, just on the other side of the Police Station." Mr. Richmond explained.

"Dino Cakes." Blaze wrote down on a list. "Got it!" He said as the four of us started to walk to the elevator.

"Ok, let's go buy them from the Fossil Guild shop and take them to Dr. Diggins." Rosie said as we walked outside the building.

"Dude we have no money!" Brightclaw said as she rushed home to get some. So Brightclaw ran as fast as she could to get the money and in 2 min. She was back with some money. We walked into the shop and talked to the shopkeeper. It took a while because Brightclaw had also run off to get some jewel rocks to buy another item for her Vivosaur.

"Welcome to my shop, the one and only." Said the shopkeeper. "Wait, I don't think you've been here before!" He exclaims. "Let me tell you about my shop." Said the shopkeeper. "We stock a number of items and equipment upgrades useful to the Fighters on this island." He explains. "In addition to fossil rocks, I also carry cleaning tools and a variety of other…unique items." Said the shopkeeper. "Stop in frequently to make sure you don't miss out on anything." He explains. "So…what can I do for you?" The shopkeeper asks.

"We would like today's special?!" Brightclaw asks.

"It's your lucky day!" He exclaimed. "Today's special is Vivosaur Island's very own Dino Cakes!" Shopkeeper announced. "Rich and moist-made of the best ingredients!" He describes. "Once these sell out, I don't know when I'll get more…" He said. "A box only costs 50 G." The shopkeeper says as he holds out his hand for the money. "A bargain!" He shouts. "Whaddya say?" He asks.

"We'll buy it!" I say as Brightclaw hands me 50 G. to pay for the box.

"Huh, you're lucky." He said. "That was my last box of Dino Cake!" The shopkeeper exclaimed. "They're really popular right now." He said.

"Whew!" Rosie breathed. "That was a close one." She said. "Anyway, let's take these to Dr. Diggins!" Rosie said as we headed to the Fossil Center. Brightclaw cleans another fossil rock that she bought, revealing it to be a siamo. She decided to name him sumo since he looked like one. We walk into Dr. Diggins's office and it is just as messy as Brightclaw's room if not then less. We see Dr. Diggins rummaging around his office.

"Eh hem." I say while Brightclaw just looks around amazed that someone is almost as cluttered as her.

"Oh, hello, Hunter, Rosie, Brightclaw, and Blaze." Dr. Diggins said. "Is there something I can help you with?" He asked as we all walked closer to talk.

"Yes, we're trying to get deeper into Knotwood Forest, but we were told it was off-limits." Rosie said.

"Deeper into Knotwood Forest?" Dr. Diggins questioned.  
"No, I'm afraid that's just not possible right now." He stated.

"Why not though?" Brightclaw asked.

"There's been an incident in the Digadigamid ruins near Digadig Village." Dr. Diggins explains. "I ordered the area closed." Dr. Diggins said. "The investigation is being handled by two famous Fighters who're on the scene right now." Dr. Diggins said as he sat down in a chair. "But come to think of it…" He started. "We haven't gotten word back since yesterday." He said in a worried voice. "I hope nothing's happened…" Dr. Diggins said.

"In that case, you should send us to check up on those Fighters!" Rosie suggested.

"Oh, boy…" Dr. Diggins paused. "What should I do…?" He asked. "Hmmmmmmm… Hrrrrrrmmmm…" Dr. Diggins pondered. "Whew… I'm exhausted." He huffed. " I wonder if I've been working too hard…" Dr. Diggins said. " I sure could go for a sweet snack." He said while all of us heard his stomach growl. Rosie smirked at this, I pulled out the box of Dino Cakes.

"Huh?" Rosie said. "What's this?" She asked. "Could that be a box of delicious dino cakes?"

"Actually it is the last box." I said holding it up. "Wanna to split them, guys?" I ask as Brightclaw shakes her head yes, since she didn't have anything to eat yet, all day.

"D-D-D-D-Dino Cakes?!" Dr. Diggins cried. "The shopkeeper said they were all sold out!" He exclaims as he looks at them, eyes full of hunger. "I've been craving sweets so badly!" He says holding himself back. "Oh no, I can smell them from here…" Dr. Diggins says as he takes a step back.

"Really?" Rosie said holding the box in a taunting manner. "I'm sure we can make some sort of arrangement…" She says while I hold Brightclaw back from taking any from the box. "Oh, hey!" Rosie exclaimed. "We WERE trying to get Knotwood Forest access, weren't we?" Rosie asks us as we shake out heads yes. "Sounds fair, Dr. Diggins?" She asks.

"Hrrrrmmmmmmmmm." Dr. Diggins thought. "I'm not sure that's such a…" He started till Rosie interrupted.

"Oh well." Rosie sighed. "I guess the four of us will just have to eat these." She said as I handed her one and closed her eyes as she was about to eat one.

"NO!" Dr. Diggins cried. Rosie stopped and opened one eye. "You win!"" He said. "I'll give you a Clearance Card for Knotwood Forest!" Dr. Diggins said as he begged for the Dino Cakes. "Now give me the Dino Cakes I must have them now!" He cried. "Give me the cakes, the sweet, sweet Dino Caaaaaaaaaaakes!" Dr. Diggins shouted.

"Hear that, guys?" She asks. "Let's give Dr. Diggins the Dino Cakes." Rosie said as I handed Dr. Diggins the Dino Cakes, but I gave Brightclaw the box so she could get the ingredients to bake them.

"Thank goodness!" Dr. Diggins breathed. "Give me a sec, OK?" Dr. Diggins says as he looks around for our Clearance Cards. "Here you go. Just show this Clearance Card to the staff there, and they should let you pass." Dr. Diggins explains. "Just do me a favor and stay out of trouble, OK?" He asks. "Don't do anything that might reflect badly on the Fossil Center." Dr. Diggins explained as he went back to work.

"I think it's time for us to head to Knotwood Forest!" Rosie cheered.

"I just need to get my team ready." I said as I went over to a VMM. I got out Moss, Sakura, Breeze, and Jungle, and with that we took off to Knotwood Forest.

* * *

"I can't let you go beyond this point." The attendant said. "It's officially off-limits." He stated.

"Not to us though." I said as we all held up our clearance cards.

"Ah, I see you have a clearance card." The attendant said. "If Dr. Diggins says it's OK, then I have no choice but to let you pass." He sighed.

"**Yes!**" We all cheered.

"Going beyond this point requires a certain amount of maturity level..." The attendant started. "Are you four ready for some battling?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'll go first." I said grabbing Slash, Sakura, and Jungle.

"Well, then." The attendant said. "I'll go ahead and explain about elemental types before battle."

"No need to, I already learned about it thanks to a friend." I said as had a flashback from earlier this morning.

* * *

_"Hunter, guess what I found out!" Brightclaw exclaimed as she handed me a piece of paper._

_"What did you find out?" I asked holding the paper, it had five symbols on it. Four going in a circular form and one in the middle._

_"Each Vivosaur has an element, just like in the game I play." Brightclaw said as she showed me a chart. "There are five that are currently known, and those five are Fire, Earth, Air, Water, and Neutral." She listed. "Knowing this can help a lot in future battles." Brightclaw said. "The circle shows which element it is stronger than, and what element it is weak against." She explained. __"Though Neutral has no advantage or disadvantage to anything, so I have nothing else to say about it." Brightclaw explained._

_"Alright, then let's get going to the new dig site!" I exclaim._

* * *

"Ok, then it's time to battle." Said the attendant.

"Looks like you go first." I said.

"Right, now Venator, use venator bite on Spinax." Commanded the attendant. Venator caused 25 damage to Moss and recoiled from an auto-counter of 2.

"Moss use spinax fang on Alectro!" I shouted as Moss charged at the water elemental Vivosaur causing 39 damage and recoiling from Alectro's auto-counter of 3. "I end my turn." I say as Moss retreated back to my side of the field.

"Venator bite on Spinax!" Shouted the attendant as the brown Vivosaur growled at Moss and quickly bit him causing another 25 damage but lost another 2 from the auto-counter.

"Spinax fang on Alectro." I said as Moss finished it off with 39 damage. I ended my turn to save up on FP.

"Venator bite on Spinax." The attendant said as the Vivosaur now caused Moss 26 damage an still only losing 2 from hitting Moss's spikes.

"I pass." I say as I wait for one more turn.

"Venator bite on Spinax!" The attendant shouted as Venator now did a critical of 38 damage and losing 3 more LP in the process.

"Now use spinax combo, Moss!" I shouted as Moss bit down on the earth type Vivosaur and then slamming his side onto it, causing a total of 112 damage defeating it. "Looks like I win." I said as let Brightclaw have her turn to battle.

"I know that I am ready for sure!" I exclaim as I get out Slash, Storm, and Fang.

"Venator bite on spinax." The attendant said as the venator caused 21 damage and lost 2 from Slash's auto-counter.

"Spinax fang on Alectro." I say as Slash causes a critical of 43 damage and losing 4 LP from Alectro's auto-counter.

"Venator bite on Spinax." The attendant said as Slash lost 20 LP and cause 2 damage to Venator.

"Spinax fang on Alectro." I command as Slash nearly deafeats it with 38 damage and loses a bit of LP because of auto-counter.

"Venator bite on Spinax." Commanded the attendant as Slash lost another 21 and caused 2 to the Venator.

"Fang switch to the AZ, and use S-combo on Venator." I say as Slash goes into the EZ and Fang in the AZ, while at the same time Fang bites down onto the Venator and kicking it into defeat with a critical total of 123 damage. "Now Storm, use shan fang on Alectro." I command. Storm bites down twice on the blue crystal covered Vivosaur defeating it with a total of 31 critical.

After Brightclaw finished her battle, Rosie and Blaze defeated the attendant as well. "Well done!" Exclaimed the attendant. You all may pass now." He said as he moved aside to let us all pass through.

"Ok, Hunter, Brightclaw, Blaze." Rosie said. "Deep into the forest we go!" She said as she grabbed my hand and felt myself blush.

"**Right**." The three of us said as we ran deep into the forest. As we go deeper with each step I notice strange items and giant dinosaur bones stacked on top of them. Brightclaw and I use our pickaxes to clear two stumps that blocked our path. We then saw a big clearing, but also a gate that had two people wearing similar clothing. They wore bandages on their hands for gloves and fur clothing.

"Who goes there, digadig?" One asked us.

"Whoa!" Rosie exclaimed. "These must be members of the Digadig tribe!" Rosie said as the other one walked up to us as well.

"What brings you here, digadig?" Digadig #2 asks while I look behind and see at the gate two angel-hounds wearing face paint, which meant that there were Digadig angel-hounds as well.

"...Maybe we should say hello?" Rosie suggests.

"Yeah, that would be rather helpful." I say as Brightclaw finishes a picture of the Digadigs that she just drew.

"Greetings, Digadigs!" Rosie greeted with excitement. "How do you do?" She asks them while Brightclaw snickers at what Rosie said.

"Rosie, you don't have to say that, they probably don't hear that very often." Brightclaw laughed.

"Oh, oops." Rosie said as we all sweatdropped. "Well, anyway we are here to check on a Fossil Fighter who is said to have come to your village." She explained.

"The four of you... You are all Fossil Fighters, digadig?" Digadig #1 asked.

"Yes, that's right!" Rosie exclaimed.

"You have come at a good time, digadig." Digadig #2 said.

"We are faced with a problem, digadig." Digadig #1 said.

"We must ask for our help, digadig." Digadig #2 said.

"A... A problem?" Rosie questioned. "Of course." Rosie happily said. "Leave it to us!" She exclaimed as we all headed into the village. One of the digadigs stayed at the gate with his angel-hound while the other took us to the center of the village to a teepee with a giant dinosaur skull. The digadig stepped to the side as well as his angel-hound, we then heard a voice from within the teepee.

"Hallooo...digadig." Said the voice as a small old man wearing a strange mask and robe, and was holding a staff with a sea green crystal on the end of it. "I...am the chieftain of Digadig Village...which is...this place...here, digadig." Masked Man said.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: I'll stop the chapter here because of how many words there are right now.**

**Arcanine: Arca nine arca nine nine(Please review and read Brightclaw237's side story to this. It is a xrossover of Fossil Fighters and Pokémon.**

**Brightclaw: You may find something that will surprise you about me. **

**Hunter and Brightclaw: Next time "****Brightclaw an Explorer!****"**

**Hunter: I just hope we won't be in any danger.**


	7. Brightclaw's an Explorer!

**Brightclaw237: Time for another chapter guys!**

**Brightclaw: Yes! Do I finally get to do something cool?!**

**Brightclaw237: You'll have to find out yourself.**

**Brightclaw:(puppy mode) Ah that's not fair! Aaaaaaahhhhh (attacks Hunter)**

**Hunter: Ouch! Why is she attacking me?**

**Brightclaw237: Cause she knows that if she hurts me she also gets hurt, so please do the disclaimer while I distract her. (holds up a strawberry)**

**Brightclaw: (sniff sniff) STRAWBERRY! (jumps off Hunter to get the strawberry)**

Hunter: Brightclaw237 does not own Fossil Fighters, or any songs that are used in the story, only Brightclaw.

**More than one person**

Reading

_Thinking or flashback_

* * *

"We are faced with a very, very...hard...difficulty...digadig." Chieftain digadig spoke with worry in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Brightclaw asked as she walked up to the Chieftain.

"Ah, I see you have an angel-hound, it is a strange colored one though." Chieftain digadig told me as Rosie got a confused look on her face, but Blaze looked like his eyes widened for a second.

"Strange...Brightclaw has always looked like this, ever since we met." I said.

"Hmmmm?" Chieftain digadig mumbled.

"Excuse me, Chieftain..." Rosie started. The Chieftain looked at Rosie with a confused face maybe, we couldn't be sure because of his mask. "Back to the problem." She continued.

"Oh right, digadig." He said gesturing to an Aztec-like pyramid. "The Digadigamid, behind our village, is our...sacred place." Chieftain digadig explained. "Many...treasures are hidden inside, digadig." Chieftain digadig said. "Deep inside the Digadigamid we have our treasure...room." Chieftain digadig explained. "The ancestral key to that room was...stolen." He sadly explained. "Also, the Fighter who came to...help has not come out of the Digadigamid for days, digadig." He said. "I ask you now, young Fighter boy, young Fighter girl, and young Fighter dogs..." He starts. "Will you recover the key and keep our sacred Digadigamid...safe? Digadig?" Chieftain digadig begs.

"We'd be happy to help, Chieftain." Rosie said. "But why does it have to be us?" She asks. "Wouldn't one of your people be better?" Rosie questions.

"The thieves are able to fight... Fossil Battles...digadig." Chieftain digadig said. "We Digadigs cannot use your ...Dino Medals...so we have no way to fight these thieves, digadig." He said as he shivered with fear. "To be honest, these...vivosaurs of yours...scare my people, digadig." Chieftain digadig said. "All except one of our villagers are terrified of them, the one who isn't afraid is my granddaughter." He explained. "She is not a Fighter like you though, digadig." Chieftain digadig said.

"In that case, leave everything to us!" Rosie exclaimed. "Isn't that right, guys?" Rosie asks us as we all nod yes.

"Digadig gratitude is as large as a T-Rex with a full belly!" Chieftain digadig laughs. "We will make this task worth your while! Digadig!" He said.

"Worth our while?!" Rosie said with excitement. "Like a reward or something?" Rosie asked. "Sounds exciting, doesn't it, Hunter, Blaze, and Brightclaw?!" She asks us.

"I'm just in it for helping people, no reward needed." Brightclaw said.

"Same as Brightclaw." I said.

"No thanks, Rosie." Blaze said.

"Okay, then I guess I get the whole reward then." Rosie bragged.

Just then the Chieftain started to shake his hips and chanted. "Diga diga diga...diga...diga diga diga...Diga Daga Dooooo!" He shouted as thunder roared and a pillar of light struck Rosie.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Rosie screamed as the light disappeared and she started to fall.

"Rosie!" I yelled as I caught her in my arms, Blaze growled at the Chieftain.

"What was that about?!" Blaze snapped. I have never seen Blaze show emotion till now and it was very scary, but I didn't pay attention to his outburst of anger, I was too worried about Rosie.

"Rosie wake up." I said but she wouldn't wake up. "Brightclaw I need some help!" I said as Brightclaw came over to Rosie and put her paw on Rosie's head. Brightclaw spread out her claws like a cat, but they were still canine claws, after she spread out all of her claws she then focused her energy into her claws till they glowed like a star. After a minute of this Rosie woke up lazily blinking her eyes. She looked up at me and slowly looked away, I felt my face heat up from embarrassment. She then got up and started yelling at the Chieftain.

"What do you think you're diga-doing?!" Rosie snapped. Brightclaw and I look at Rosie with confused looks on our faces. "That really hurt!" She said rubbing her head. "Ohhhhh... I feel a little diga-dizzy!" Rosie said. "Huh?" What's the diga-deal?" Rosie gasped as she covered her mouth. "I don't want to say "diga," but I keep diga-doing it anyway!" Aagh!" Rosie shouted.

"You are now blessed wit a...bond between you and the Digadigs." Chieftain digadig explained. "This will bring you eternal joy, digadig!" He exclaimed.

"Eternal joy?" Rosie asked. "How diga-dare you?!" Rosie said as Blaze held her back. "How am I supposed to have a d-d-...d-d-DIGA-DISCUSSION without saying "diga"?! Waaaaaaaah!" Rosie broke down crying. "I feel like I'm going to have to stay in this diga-dang village forever!" Rosie continued to cry.

_"No she can't stay here!"_ I mentally yelled. "Rosie you don't have to stay here." I said trying to cheer her up, while Brightclaw gives her a hug.

"You are diga-displeased?" Chieftain digadig asked. "Forgive me." He begs. "I only intended to show my thanks from the diga-depths of my heart." Chieftain digadig explained. "Young Fighter boy." He began. "We will watch over your friend, digadig." Chieftain digadig said.

"Thank you." I said.

"No, Hunter, I am coming with you no matter what!" Rosie said.

"No you stay here Rosie." I said, but she wouldn't listen.

"Hunter, once Rosie has her mind made up, there's no changing it." Blaze said as Rosie got onto his back for support.

"Alright, but promise me you'll be careful?" I asked.

"Yes sir, digadig!" Rosie exclaimed happily.

"Please, do whatever is in your power to recover our ancestral key... digadig." Chieftain digadig asked.

"We'll do our best!" Brightclaw said I got onto her back to head to the Digadigamid.

* * *

"Do you diga-think that they will be successful, digadig?" Barked River the Chieftain's angel-hound.

"Good to see that you are awake, diga." Chieftain digadig said. "I diga-do not know though, River." Chieftain digadig sighed.

"The one with the silver ash fur has a strange power." River said as he remembered waking up after feeling a surge of small, but great power. "I want you to look to the Fossil God and ask him if their is to be a savior coming to protect this island." River asked the Chieftain.

"I will tonight, digadig." Chieftain digadig said.

* * *

We head into the Digadigamid and see a man wearing a purple snow cap, shirt, long pants, and light blue gloves all the way up to his elbows, and shoes that match.

"I've been given strict orders to stop anyone who tries to get into these ruins." Shady guy said. "Am I going to have to stop you two and your puppies?" He asked.

"You can try to stop me." I said as I ordered Brightclaw to watch over Rosie to prevent her from getting hurt anymore than she already is.

"You asked for it, buddy!" Shady guy exclaimed. "I'll try to destroy you quickly and painlessly!" He said. "BB bing, BB bang, BB BOOM! Shady guy shouted.

* * *

"Fiendish ram on Spinax!" Shady guy shouted, as the Stygi kicked dust back and charged at Moss causing 18 damage and losing 1 LP from auto-counter.

"I pass." I say as my vivosaurs nod in understanding.

"Fine, then quitter." Shady guy said as he had his Stygi use another fiendish ram on Moss causing him to lose 28 LP and his Goyo caused 22 damage from rock head, both his vivosaurs losing 2 LP from Moss's auto-counter.

"Spinax fang on Stygi." I say as Moss bites down on the small hot pink bipedal vivosaur causing 52 damage, only holding on by 1 LP exactly. "Now Sakura into the AZ and use shan combo on Goyo." I commanded as she snapped at the blue bipedal vivosaur and then kicking it causing a critical of 29 damage to it.

"You'll pay for that." Shady guy said as he ordered his Stygi to do anther fiendish ram, this time on Sakura, causing a loss of 34 and 15 from Goyo's rock head.

"Shan fang on Stygi and body axe on Goyo." I said as they charged at the two opposing vivosaurs finishing them off.

"Ah, man!" Shady guy exclaimed. "You're too much Fossil Fighter for me!" He shouted. BB busted in BB battle!" Shady guy yelled as he ran away.

"Time to continue, I'll take the lead." Brightclaw said. "Also I will battle the next thief." She said.

As we continued our way through the ruins we came across some bones and instead of clearing the way with our pickaxes since Rosie was hurt our partners just jumped over them instead, wasting no time. We then saw a strange man-like dog that is not even the same as an angel-hound, cause if it was someone would be with it.

"Bow!" Bow wow!" ...Dog? barked.

"Can you guys understand him?" I ask Blaze and Brightclaw.

"No I cannot understand what he is saying at all." Blaze answered.

"No idea by words, Hunter." Brightclaw said shaking her head. "But by how he's acting he is about to battle." She explained.

"Aaaooooooowwwwwww!" Howled the man-like dog holding Dino Medals.

"Aaaarooof." The dog barks to his Nodo who does a nodo tackle causing 6 damage and auto-counter of 1 from Slash.

"Spinax fang on Nodo." I shout as Slash bites down on the small lizard-like vivosaur causing 33 damage taking out almost half of its LP.

"Bark bark woof." The dog said as his Nodo use a nodo combo on Slash and caused 21 damage to Slash and lost 3 LP from the auto-counter.

"Spinax fang on Nodo." I command Slash as he nearly defeats the small vivosaur.

"Arooooof." Barked the dog as the Nodo used another nodo tackle on Slash causing him to lose 6 LP and causing the nodo to lose 1.

"Storm use shan fang on Nodo." I say as Storm finishes it off with two bites. "Slash use spinax fang on Megath and then Fang switch to the AZ and use s-fang on Megath!" I shout as my two vivosaurs follow what I say and defeat it with the each blow.

* * *

"Grrrrrrow!" the dog thing growled and ran deeper into the ruins.

We continued to go deeper as well, we saw darker bones so Brightclaw and Blaze jumped over them as well. Then we saw the man dog thing and a man with a long nose.

"Heh." The man laughed. "Check out the adventurous Fighters sniffing around other people's business!" He exclaimed.

"Bow wowww!" Barked the dog.

"No worries." The man said. "I'll have them stomped into pancakes in about a minute!" He continued to laugh. "Heh." He snickered. "All right, little Fighters." He said. "If you knew what you were in for, you'd have turned tail already." The man sneered.

"I'm not afraid of you!" I said as I readied my Dino Medals.

"Guess I'll have to show you your big mistake." Said the man.

"Let's fight!" I shout.

"When I'm done with you, you're going to be more ruined than this Digadigamid!" Said the man. "_Heh. I'm so clever_." The man thought.

* * *

"Dune use massive jaws on Spinax!" Yelled the man. Dune, the Carchar clamped its teeth down on Moss and since it was and earth attack on air it caused 70 to Moss, who retaliated with an auto-counter of 7.

"Moss use a spinax fang on Carchar!" I shouted and Moss attack with the little strength he had left causing 37 damage. "Sakura use shan fang on Carchar." I said as she attack as well doing only 9 damage. _"Guys don't give up I know we can win no matter what." _I spoke through a mental link.

"_Right, we won't let you down Hunter!_" Moss spoke.

"_None of us are backing down." Sakura said._

_"I may be a herbivore, but I know a thing or two about attack and defense." Jungle said._

_"Now let's win this for the good of everyone!" I shouted._

**_"YEAH!"_ **All my vivosaurs shouted.

"Moss into the EZ and Jungle into the AZ." I said as they switch into new positions, cause if Moss took one more hit from the Carchar, he'd be finished.

"Dune massive jaws on Goyle." The man said as Jungle took the hit that caused him to lose 66 LP and damage the Carchar with 6.

"Jungle use goyle combo on Carchar." I said as Jungle tackled and rammed into the Egyptian-like vivosaur only doing a damage of 9 and 14.

"Massive jaws on Goyle." The man yelled as his giant earth vivosaur defeated Jungle.

"No Jungle!" I shouted. "You're going to pay for that." I said.

"Oh, and how are you going to do that?" The man laughed.

"This is how, shan combo on Carchar, and Spinax combo on Goyle!" I commanded as my vivosaurs chardged with all their anger and fury into their attacks for the loss of Jungle.

"WHA-?!"The long-nosed man was stunned and speechless. "You beat me?!" He gasped. "But you're just a kid!" The nose man exclaimed.

"Haven't you heard the saying "don't judge a book buy its cover"?" I said.

"Arf arf, arrrooooof!" Dog? exclaimed.

"I was thinking the same thing." Nose man snickered. "It's time to break out the good stuff-my surefire knockout punch!" He said. "You won't believe the special move I've been holding back." Nose man said. Just wait right there for it." He said. "Heh." He snickered as he walked back to the wall behind him and I got into a fighting stance or whatever it's called.

_"Something doesn't feel right." Brightclaw thought. _She looks at where the nose man was heading. _"NO!" "It's a trap."_ She thought as she tried to move Hunter and Rosie away.

"Bightclaw what are you doing?!" I shout as the man gets closer to the wall.

"Here it comes!" Nose man exclaimed as Brightclaw kept trying to move us.

"Stop Brightclaw!" I shout but she doesn't stop.

"Better get ready!" Nose man laughed. By this time Brightclaw use animal insticts instead of human ones and I was wondering why she was going to such extreme lengths for a fight, until I realize too late that it's not a fight. "Almost time!" The nose man laughed. "You won't even see it coming!" Nose man snickered. "Yoink!" He said as I heard a click and realized what was going to happen. A hole opened beneath our partners' feet and we started to fall into darkness. "No one ever sees that one coming, heh." He laughed.

"Rosie grab onto me!" I say as I feel her holding onto me for dear life. Soon I feel like I hit my head on something hard and I black out.

* * *

"Hunter wake up, digadig. I pleaded. "Please Hunter, digadig!" I cried as I looked at his unconscious figure he used to save my life. "Brightclaw, Blaze where are you two?!" I shouted and then I saw a flash of light.

"Hello is anyone here?" Came a familiar voice.

"Brightclaw, digadig!" I shouted and the light came closer, the light was Brightclaw's that were as bright as a star. I also noticed that Blaze was with her and also glowing a bright flame color.

"Rosie, there you guys are!" She shouted as she came over and inspected Hunter. "Looks like he hit his head, don't worry I got just the thing inside this bag." Brightclaw said as she pulled out a seed. "Since he's unconscious this seed will revive him and heal any problem he might have had from the fall." Brightclaw explained.

"How would a seed help him, digadig?" I ask.

"Rosie this seed is called a reviver seed, it revives people who are unconscious, but not people who are asleep." Brightclaw said.

"I diga-don't understand, I haven't even heard of a reviver seed before, digadig." I said.

"That's because I am the only one who can get them because of my power." Brightclaw said.

"Your power, digadig?" I asked.

"Yes, I have the power to make things into reality from any video game that I've played, this seed costs quite a bit for just one." Brightclaw said. "They cost 800 poke in the game, which could be $8.00 or $800." She said. "But in another game I have a field of them which only grows about 2 or 3 seeds per harvest." Brightclaw explained as she gave Hunter the seed and he woke up. "Also how do you think I found you?" She questioned.

"By your sense of smell, digadig?" I guessed.

"Nope, by these X-ray specs, they let me see where everyone and thing is as long as I'm on that floor." Brightclaw explained. "In most of my games I became an explorer apprentice at a guild with someone who becomes your partner, and I graduated from the guild in the game making me an official explorer!" She said.

* * *

As I woke up I felt like I had been healed from all fatigue, hunger, and anger. "Hunter you're awake, digadig!" Rosie exclaimed as I was pulled into a hug.

"H-hey Rosie..." I started.

"Yeah, digadig?" She asked.

"You could let me go now..." I said while blushing like crazy.

"Oh!" Rosie said as she let me go. "Sorry about that, digadig." She said.

"It's okay and thanks for the help Brightclaw." I said as she got out a blue berry.

"Here Rosie eat this oran berry, it'll give you strength." Brightclaw said as she handed it to Rosie.

After Rosie ate it, she immediately felt strong enough to stand up by herself without any assistance from Blaze.

"Hey now that were together again let's find the other two people that are also stuck down here." Brightclaw suggested.

"Right, Rosie I want you to still stay on my back because there could be traps that are meant to keep intruders away, like the one we already fell into." Blaze explained. "It seems that you are actually more intelligent than you appear to be." Blaze said to Brightclaw as Rosie and I rode on their backs.

"And it seems that you are hiding all of your kindness behind your clothing and attitude." Brightclaw laughed.

Blaze stopped walking for a sec. and was stunned at how well Brightclaw had described his true nature. "_How did she figure that out._" He thought.

After Brightclaw had finished dodging all the traps and also disarming them for the others to pass safely, they met up with the missing Fighters Nevada Montecarlo and her partner Indy (not Indiana Jones, this one's an angel-hound)

* * *

**Brightclaw237:Well that's enough for now.**

**?:Grrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Hunter: Please tell me that was Brightclaw?**

**Brightclaw237: I don't think so, she went exploring somewhere outside.**

**Hunter: Then what was that noise? (Both turn around and see a giant monster raccoon)**

**Monster Raccoon: Grrroooooaaaaaah (Tries to slash Hunter but misses.)**

**?:Roooooaaah (everyone turns around to see Brightclaw)**

**Brightclaw: (growls and attacks the monster raccoon)**

**Brightclaw237: This is what happens when something attacks an angel-hounds partner, mostly Brightclaw's though. So please R&R.**


	8. The Alpha Gang of Vivosaur

**Brightclaw237: Hello my faithful readers, I hope you are enjoying the story so far and I am hoping to finish a few chapters before a vacation trip.**

**Brightclaw: Hey don't we get to see another character in the story.**

**Brightclaw237: Yes, and they will be very helpful in the story.**

**Hunter: Is it a male?**

**Brightclaw237: Yes it is.**

**Brightclaw and Hunter: Wait are there any more hints?**

**Brightclaw237: No and I do not own Fossil Fighters or any other things that are used, only Brightclaw and the other angel-hounds.**

**More than one person**

_Thinking or flashback_

Reading

* * *

**"**Hey there, I'm Indy Bones." Indy said as he shook paws with Brightclaw and Blaze while I talked to his partner Nevada Montecarlo. Indy was a tall mixed colored angel-hound that almost looks like a hyena and he wears a gray bandana with a bone on the front.

"My name's Nevada Montecarlo, Indy and I are Fighters that specialize from expeditions to dangerous locales." Nevada explained to me as she took out a whip and hit the ground with it. "The Fossil Center hired me to infiltrate the Digadigamid and investigate an incident." She explained. "Those BB Bandit jerks tricked me down that stupid trap door." She said as she pounded a fist on the wall in frustration. "I assume the same thing happened to you four as well." Nevada said.

"Yeah, only if I had listened to Brightclaw before it was too late." I said as I looked at the ground feeling ashamed of myself. "Rosie could've been seriously hurt or worse." I growled as I clenched my fist in anger.

"Hunter, nobody could have diga-seen it coming." Rosie said as I looked into her eyes that were clouded with worry.

"Hunter, there may be a way for me to contact help." Brightclaw said.

"Really, how and who can you contact?" I asked as she walked over to a small hole in the wall.

"I can probably contact Sparky through this tiny pipe in the wall, it leads to outside throughout the island." Brightclaw explained. Brightclaw then started to make a certain noise that was like singing, but combined with a howl.

"I see now, you are planning to use what most animals do to locate and track lost members?" Blaze stated more than asked.

"Yeah, whatever the skill's called, it should help." Brightclaw said.

* * *

"Hmmm?" An angel-hound stirred awake. "What's that noise, and where's it coming from?" He asked. "Only one way to find out." He said as he spread out his angel-like wings and flew off to where the noise was coming from. **(There is a picture of what this angel-hound looks like on my deviantart.)**

* * *

"Well help is on its way." Brightclaw said as she came back to me with a dry throat. "Also let's find our own way out as well." She said as she looked at Indy and Nevada.

"First back to why we're here." Indy said.

"Yes, the BB Bandits are a secret organization that just can't seem to stop making trouble." Nevada explained.

"So basically, they are the Alpha Gang of Vivosaur Island." Brightclaw said referencing one of our favorite TV shows that involves dinosaurs.

"Yes, illegal fossil trading, destruction of dig sites...you name it." Nevada said. "They're just a bad bunch." She stated. "Right now, they're here to steal the Digadigamid treasure, but I'm finally going to stop them." Nevada declared as she walked over to a key shaped hole. "I've been researching the carvings on the wall here..." She started.

"They mention a...key?" Indy questioned.

"No..." Nevada said. "Keymonite!" She exclaimed. "FANtastic!" Nevada cheered.

"What's a Keymonite, digadig?" Rosie asked tilting her head in confusion. A faint blush crawls over my face as I think how cute she looks.

"Keymonite is an ancient creature sort of like an ammonite, but acts like a natural skeleton key." Nevada explains.

Just then two figures dropped down onto the floor and it was Sparky and Holt.

"Okay, now we definitely need to find that Keymonite." Blaze said as Brightclaw tended to the two unconscious Fighters.

After the Fighters were revived by Brightclaw's last reviver seeds, Holt explained what had happened to them.

"So basically you and Sparky did the exact same thing just to get more fossils, but you didn't get the "gift" from the digadig Chieftain." I summarized.

"Yeah, and we ran into some weirdoes before falling down here." Holt said.

"Right, the nose man and the man dog." I sighed. "Well let's get digging." I said as we all started to dig for a Keymonite. Several minutes later...

"I have some good news and some bad news guys." Brightclaw said.

"The bad news first." I said.

"We have to clean this fossil rock." Brightclaw said. "The good news is that I found the Keymonite, though." She said. "I also have my cleaning tools with me." She said happily.

"Why do you have your cleaning tools with you?" Blaze asked.

"I always come prepared no matter what." Brightclaw said as everyone looks at me.

"To be honest, she does this all the time and it always has helped in times of need." I explained.

After Brightclaw had cleaned the Keymonite to a 100% Nevada inserted it into the key hole and a ladder dropped out of nowhere.

"Great!" She said. "Not what I was expecting, but we should be able to use this ladder to get out of here." Nevada explained. After we all got out of the trap room Nevada and Indy thanked us. "Those BB jerks'll be in the treasure chamber at the top of the Digadigamid by now." She said.

"Then let's get going!" Brightclaw said as she led our angel-hounds to where the BB bandits were.

"The door to the treasure chamber is already open, let's hope we're not too late!" Nevada exclaimed.

"No, I hear voices up ahead." Brightclaw said.

"Then let's hurry team." I said.

"All right, nobody move!" Nevada yelled.

The man dog and nose man jumped from shock.

"Bowww!" Cried the dog man.

"Hey, check it out." Nose man said. "The adventurous dame and mutt teamed up with the pip-squeak Fighters to fight crime." He laughed. "Adorable." He snickered.

Brightclaw snarled at the comment. "Ignore it girl." I said to stop her from getting angry.

"Wait, how'd you guys even get out of that underground trap?" Nose man asked. "That thing was escape-proof!" He exclaimed.

"Hardly." Indy laughed.

"Turns out a Level 2 Fighter could break out of there." Nevada explained. "This Level 2 Fighter on his intelligent canine companion." Nevada said pointing to me on top of Brightclaw. "Now, since you needed a trapdoor to beat all of us before, how will you defeat the 8 of us together?" She asked as the two were cowering in fear.

"Grrrrrrr..." Growled the nose man.

"Do you two slackers think you can drag your feet a little MORE!" A woman's voice said as we looked behind the two supposed slackers to see a women in a purple jumpsuit and tights with purple and gray stripes, a BB symbol in the middle of the jumpsuit like the other two, but she had pink boots and gloves while the other two had blue, and her hair was a light silverish blue color.

"Uh-oh." Said the nose man. "She's back!" He exclaimed. "Quick, look busy!" Nose man said.

"Oh, don't you four and your little doggies look...adventurey?" The mystery woman said. "Quite the team-Ranger Red, Fossil kids, and a pup squad!" She said. "I'm trembling with fear." She laughed. "Wait a minute!" She started. "Don't tell me that you two loafers lost to this kid and his bratty dog?" She asked the two.

"You shouldn't have said that." I sighed as I got up to hold Brightclaw back.

"Who are you calling a BRAT!" Brightclaw snapped.

Everyone but myself was taken back by her sudden outburst.

"Usually, my partner here is always happy and calm, but there are ways to make her go over the edge." I say. "For example, what you just called her, that immediately sets her massive temper off." I explained.

"Well, I don't care, and it's impressive that you beat these two, if you are going to be real opponents might as well introduce ourselves." Mystery woman said. "Man's best friend here is Rex." She said. "If you happen t know what he is or where he's from, please do let me know." She said.

"RRRRRRRrrrrrarf!"Rex barked.

"The gent with the long nose is Snivels." Mystery woman said. "The nose isn't just for show-he can smell better than Rex." She explained.

"I don't believe it." Indy said.

"Oh, yeah." Snivels said. "I can smell what flavor of gum you've got in your pocket right now... *sniff* ...It's strawberry." He said pointing at Rosie's pocket.

"He's right, digadig." Rosie said.

"Eh, I wasn't going to ask for her gum till after the mission." Brightclaw said.

"Wait, you knew that I had gum this whole time, digadig?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah, my nose is so keen that I can smell things from about a mile away, and not because I'm a dog." Brightclaw explained. "Right now what I want to do is destroy that old lady!" She barked.

"Who are you calling an old lady!?" The mystery woman shouted. "Anyway, I'm the one stuck leading this bunch, Vivian." Vivian said. "But you can call me "archenemy."" Vivian said.

"Hmph."Brightclaw snorted.

"Vivian... I've heard of you." Nevada said. "You're pretty high up in the BB Bandits organization." Nevada explained.

"How flattering" Vivian laughed. "I'd love to chat, but we have what we came for, so we'll be leaving." She said. "Rex? Snivels?" Time to go." Vivian said

"Only if you think you can beat all of us, Vivian." Nevada said. "Ready, guys?" She asked us.

"**Ready!**" Everyone shouted.

"So sorry, but I'm afraid my battling schedule is all filled up." Vivian said in a sarcastic tone. "No time to play with you all, I'm afraid." Vivian said. "Rex!" She exclaimed as she snapped her fingers and they somehow got past the eight of us in a flash.

"Stop!" Nevada yelled. "I won't let you escaped!" She shouted. Unfortunately for us the three thieves had closed the treasure chamber door which was our "only" way out.

"No they locked the door from the outside." Indy explained.

"Don't worry, heroes." Vivian said. "I'm sure someone will dig you out...in a few million years when your fossils yourselves!" She laughed. "Toodle-loo!" Vivian said as the three left us there to die.

"She said they got what they came for, so they must have the treasure." Nevada said. "Everything here is an important artifact of the Digadig culture, dating back thousands of years!" She explained as she walked over to the door. "Hm?" She said. "What's this?" Nevada asked. "There appears to be some ancient script written on the door." Nevada explained. "Wait, this doesn't make any sense." She said. "What language is this even written in?" Nevada asked.

"Here let Brightclaw take a look at it, she can be an expert on ruin puzzles" I say as Brightclaw walks over to the inscription on the door.

After a few seconds she has the answer. "It is actually very simple." Brightclaw said. "It says, A secret tunnel lies hidden between the two unbreakable bones! **DIG**" Brightclaw translates. "You just have to read it from up to down." She explains.

So I go over in between the two gray bones and throw my pickax down to reveal the secret tunnel that was mentioned. "Great job, Brightclaw." I said.

We all go down the tunnel. I ride on Brightclaw's back so I don't get hurt, since she has cat-like reflexes at most times making her land on her feet.

"Yes, we're at the entrance and good work finding that tunnel." Nevada said.

"You're welcome." Brightclaw said. "Also, Hunter I will battle Vivian, and there's nothing you can do to change my mind." She said.

"I know, but hold back a lot." I said.

"I might try." Brightclaw said. "Have everyone stay back." She warned.

"Right, okay guys you'll want to stay clear of Brightclaw during the battle for safety." I warned. Before Brightclaw got ready to battle she put in some ear phones and played the song from the show "Naruto" "Fighting Dreamers" and paused it before the battle.

"Now I'm ready." Brightclaw growled.

* * *

Just then the BB Bandits came running to the exit and stopped in their tracks when they saw us.

"Well, I have to admit that I'm a little impressed." Vivian said. "However did you escape from there?" She asked.

"Sorry, Vivian." Nevada said. "Trade secret." She said. "Tell you what, though." Nevada started. "I'll let you in on it if you hand over the treasure you're trying to steal." Nevada bargained. "No?" She said. "Can't say I'm too surprised, oh well." Nevada sighed. "I hope you're ready to take on Nevada Montecarlo, dino duelist!" She exclaimed. But as she reached for her Dino Medals she felt nothing in her pockets. "Wait!, where did my Dino Medals go?!" She exclaimed.

"Ree-hee-hee-!" Rex barked holding Nevada's medals in his furry gray paws.

"Heh, surprised, Red?" Snivels asked.

"Nnnng!" Nevada mumbled.

"Looks like it's all up to Brightclaw, since I don't have my Dino Medals either." Indy sighed.

I walk up to Vivian and toss my medals to fight. "So you're going to step in and fight me in her place, huh?" She asks me.

"That's right, and I know that I will not lose!" I snap.

"As you wish, but you should know that my vivosaurs are FAR more powerful than Rex's and Snivels's." Vivian warned.

* * *

The battle start with Vivian passing her turn to me, I pass as well. "Nychus venom on Spinax!" Vivian commanded as the small pink vivosaur clawed and kicked at Slash causing 12 and 15 damage, but losing 2 Lp from auto-counter.

"Slash use spinax fang on Nychus, Storm, Fang, use shan and s-fang on Nychus!" I growl as all my vivosaurs clamp their fangs on the small vivosaur with all their might defeating it.

"Use lambeo combo on Spinax!" Vivian yelled as the Lambeo rammed into Slash and then sucker punched him doing 28 and 53 damage and losing 8 Lp from the auto-counter.

"Slash use spinax fang on Lambeo!" I shouted as Slash clamped his jaws on the remaining vivosaur causing 41 damage. "Slash into the EZ and Fang into the AZ and use s-fang." I said as Slash retreated into the EZ and Fang advanced to the AZ and attacked causing a critical of 62 defeating the Lambeo.

* * *

"Great job, Brightclaw!" I exclaimed as I also noticed that she had finally calmed down.

"H-how?!" Vivian stuttered. "How did you do that?" She asked. "I've never lost before!" Vivian exclaimed.

"I only have three things to say." Brightclaw said. "First, I treat my vivosaurs with love and cherish them like family, two, they do the same for me, and you have now." Brightclaw said.

"Vivian's jaw dropped in shock. "Time to hand over the stolen goods." Nevada said.

"Ugh!" Vivian grumbled. "Just do it!" She said. "Give it to them already!" Vivian ordered as the thieves handed over the goods. "You wont be this lucky twice, mutt!" Vivian growled. "Next time we meet, I'll crush you!" She yelled as the three ran out the door but collided with an angel-hound that wore an orange jacket, dark green scarf with a yin yang symbol on it, blue jeans, and his fur color was mostly white except he had black on his ears, one of his paws, and the end of his tail and he was smaller than Brightclaw.

"Ouch!" He cried. "That hurt a lot." He said right before he fainted and with that the BB Bandits escaped.

"Oh, great they got away." Indy said.

Yeah, but we got the treasure back." Nevada said. "Let's give it to the Chieftain." She said as we all walked back to the village.

"Ohhh!" Chieftain digadig said. "This is...definitely the stolen key to the treasure chamber, digadig!" He said. "Young Fighters, you have done a great...service for the Digadigs, and for that I thank you, digadig!" Chieftain digadig said.

"Chieftain, we also recovered a Digadigamid treasure that was nearly stolen." Nevada explained as she set down a small green smiling idol. "I've studied a lot about the Digadig culture, but I've never seen an idol like this." Nevada explained.

"You are...mistaken, red-haired Fighter woman." The Chieftain spoke. "This is not originally a treasure of the Digadigamid." He explained. "Not long ago, I dug a hole to dump some food scraps and found this, digadig." Chieftain digadig explained. "I put it in the treasure chamber because I thought it was neat and...pretty, digadig." He said.

"I don't get it." Nevada said.

"Don't get what?" Indy asked her.

"There were much more valuable things to steal form that treasure chamber..." Nevada started. "No offense to your sense of style, Chieftain, but why would the BB Bandits take this tacky idol?" She asked aloud.

"Could the value of this treasure just be...hidden from us, digadig?" The Chieftain asked.

"It might be, digadig." River said as he came out and immediately looked at Brightclaw and the unconscious angel-hound that I was holding. "Forgive me for interrupting, digadig." River said as he bowed his head in respect to Brightclaw and I. "My name is River, digadig." River introduced himself. "I am an angel-hound that traveled far with my clan to this village to live with the Digadigs, digadig." He explained. "We are all grateful for what you have done for this village, digadig." River said as he walked over to sit next to the Chieftain.

"Ah!" exclaimed the Chieftain. "This idol should be a...suitable reward for returning our key to us, digadig." He laughed as he handed me the idol as I put it into my bag which shrinks it to a small size till it is taken out. "The Digadig people are very grateful to you." Chieftain said. "Take this idol, so that we might...**idol**ize you, digadig!" He laughed.

"Grateful, schmateful, diga-dude!" Rosie snapped already tired of the so called "gift". "We got your precious key back-now take this diga-darn spell off me!" Rosie snapped again.

"Are you sure?" Chieftain asked. "I find you much easier to...understand this way, digadig." He said.

By this time Rosie was fuming with anger. "Just diga-do it!" Rosie yelled.

"As you...prefer." Chieftain said. "I will remove the spell, digadig." He said as he did the same thing before and the same thing happened before. "The spell has been...removed, digadig." The Chieftain said.

"Whew!" Rosie sighed. "Finally, I can speak like my old self again...digadig." Rosie breathed. "Wait, did I just say "digadig"? Digadig." Rosie asked. "No, no, NO!" She yelled. "Not only is the spell still on me...now it's even worse!...Digadig!" Rosie yelled.

"There are sometimes...complications in spell removal, digadig." Chieftain explained. "Just go about your business and it will go away." He said. "For now, you will have to diga-deal with it." The Chieftain snickered.

"Nooooooo!...Digadig!" Rosie said as she broke down crying while Blaze, Brightclaw, and I take her home along with the unconscious angel-hound on Brightclaw's back.

* * *

The next morning I wake up and put the tacky idol on the shelf in my room while Brightclaw was doing some kind of test to see if she was related to the angel-hound that we met yesterday. It turns out that he is Brightclaw's little brother, his name is Brightshadow. He was the one that heard the distress call from Brightclaw, and that he is Brightclaw's only angel-hound relative. We all head downstairs to go to the Fossil Stadium to register him for being a Fossil Fighter and try to get him on the same level as Brightclaw and as we exit the Relic Hotel we meet up with Rosie.

"Hunter and Brightclaw!" Rosie exclaims as she walks over and notices the other angel-hound. "Oh yeah, how's the little guy feeling?" She asks as she walks over and pets Brightshadow.

"He's feeling much better and annoying me so much!" Brightclaw mumbled at the memory of her brother trying to steal all of her games and how hard it was to fall asleep.

"He's also Brightclaw's little brother." I said as we walked to the Fossil Stadium.

"Well that's good news for her." Rosie said.

"It's both good and bad, the good news is he's here, but he can be a handful most of the time." Brightclaw explained.

"Oh, well I have some great news!" Rosie said.

"Really, what is it?" I ask.

"I seem all better today, I haven't said "diga" once!" Rosie exclaimed.

"You said diga." Brightshadow laughed.

"Oh, whoops." Rosie laughed too. "Anyway I told Dr. Diggins all about what happened." Rosie explained.

Nevada and Indy came over to the hotel and spotted us. "Oh, Hunter, Brightclaw, Rosie, Blaze, and.." Nevada started.

"Brightshadow, Brightclaw's little brother." He said as he shook Nevada's hand with his black paw.

"Are you five heading off on another adventure, or are you going to be fighting in today's Level-Up Battles?" Nevada asked.

"Oh, right-that's today!" Rosie exclaimed. "Fighting, definitely!" Rosie said. "Right, Hunter?" She asked me.

"Yeah, the three of us were just heading to the Fossil Stadium after this." I explained.

"Looks like you'll be at Fossil Stadium, then." Indy said.

"Watch out for trapdoors and you'll be fine!" Nevada laughed. "See ya" She said as she and Indy walked away.

We walked to the Fossil Stadium to get Brightshadow registered and he passed the three levels quickly so that Brightclaw and I could boost our levels. Brightclaw immediately passed both tests and it was time for mine, so I talked to Tiffany and then walked into the room for my cleaning portion of the test and cleaned the fossil to a 100% with only a second left.

"Excellent!" KL-34N exclaimed. "You passed you cleaning test-DEETDEETDEET!" He whirred. "Go see Tiffany at the reception desk for information on your Fossil Battle test-VOOP." KL-34N beeped. I talked to Tiffany and she told me to enter the door to my right when ready to fight my Fossil Battle. I walk through the doors to see that the Level Master is Nevada.

"Hey, Hunter!" She greeted. "Thanks for you help at the Digadigamid." Nevada thanked me. "I might have been in trouble if you guys hadn't shown up." She said.

"You're welcome." I said.

"I should warn you, though." Nevada started. "Just because I woe you doesn't mean I can take it easy on you!" She explained.

"I know, besides, where's the fun if you're not giving it your all?" I say.

"Right, my friend." Nevada said. "Now let's get started." She said.

* * *

"Alright, Temple (Lexo) use poison tail on Spinax!" Nevada yelled as her Lexo spun around and lashed its tail out on Moss causing 27 damage and poison, losing 2 Lp from auto-counter.

"Moss use spinax fang on Lexo." I say as he only can cause 40 and lose 4 Lp from Lexo's own auto-counter. "Now into the EZ, and Jungle take his place." I command so that Moss doesn't take any damage from the poison and end my turn.

"Poison spin on Goyle!" Nevada commanded but the attack missed Jungle by an inch.

"Goyle combo on Lexo." I say as Jungle tackles Lexo causing 9 damage and 14 after lashing his tail out but lost 2 Lp in the process. "Now Sakura use shan fang on Lexo." I say as she bites down on the gray stegosaurus relative causing 9 damage and losing 1 Lp.

"Poison tail on Goyle." Nevada said as the Lexo swung it's tail at Jungle causing 23 and losing 2.

"Shan fang on Lexo!" I shout as Sakura defeats the Lexo with a total of 10 and I end my turn.

"U-venom and Nychus claw on Goyle." Nevada commanded as the two vivosaurs on her side caused a total 62 damage to Jungle.

"Jungle to the EZ, and Moss in the AZ and use spinax fang on U-raptor." I said as Moss did a damage of 41. "Sakura use shan combo on U-raptor." I said as she bit the U-raptor and then kicking it causing 21 damage.

"U-venom on Spinax." Nevada commanded as Moss was almost defeated from 17 and 23 damage.

"Spinax fang on U-raptor." I commanded as Moss bit down with the last of his strength causing 44 damage defeating it. "Sakura, use shan fang on Nychus." I said as she bit down on the pink vivosaur that stood before Moss causing only 14 damage.

"Nychus venom on Spinax." Nevada said as her last vivosaur defeated Moss.

"Sakura use shan combo on Nychus." I commanded as she defeated the Nychus with a total of 53 damage.

"Hunter!" Nevada exclaimed. "Congratulations!" She said. "I've got to admit, you're the better Fighter!" Nevada said as we shook hands. "Very impressive!" She compliments me. "You have a real knack for this, Hunter." Nevada said. "I think you've got Master Fighter potential." She says as she stamps my Fighter's license to Level 3. "I've got some more research to do at the Digadigamid." She explains. "You and Brightclaw come by and see me sometime." Nevada says as she and Indy walk off, then Rosie and Blaze walk over to Brightclaw and I.

"Great job, Hunter!" Rosie says as she high fives me.

"Thanks, Rosie." I say as I feel a blush crawling onto my face.

"I leveled up too!" Rosie said as she showed me her Fighter's license. "Wow... Now we're both Level 3 Fighters." Rosie said. "We cant stop here-we'll both be Master Fighters before long." She laughed.

"Hey what about the rest of us!" Brightshadow whined as Brightclaw put a muzzle over his mouth.

"Just don't." Brightclaw said as she pinned him down and took him back home and to his own room in the hotel.

"If anyone can do it, WE can!" Rosie cheered and I started to feel a lot warmer.

"Yeah, see ya Rosie, I got to head home for dinner." I said as I rushed out the door and entering the hotel and into my room of the hotel, by now my face is redder than a tomato. I decide to not eat and go to bed early.

* * *

I wake up and it is only midnight so I decide to go outside without waking Brightclaw and Brightshadow, once I got outside I slowly closed the door look at the moon and start to sing.

"**Reach, reach to faraway Soon we'll revive these tears And send them away Beyond this door An unseen tomorrow arrives A long, long story about you has begun**  
**Being lost and noticing Calling out and struggling daily Illuminating this path A little further ahead again**  
**Tears, tears That you shed In joyful times What are they doing Floating in a tidy pool?**  
**In the twinkling southern sky The number of stars Is the limit of encounters Learn of love, get a map And connecting**  
**Reach, reach to faraway Soon we'll revive these tears And send them away From beyond this door An unseen tomorrow arrives A long, long story about you has begun**  
**As that girl waved back she turned around Looked back one more time Before disappearing Into the wave of humanity**  
**The lenses of your heart are fogged You sigh for yourself You twinkle even for a regrettable scene That you lost**  
**Reach, reach to faraway Soon we'll revive these tears And send them away Even in the dried-up wind We can become an everlasting fountain A long, long story about you has begun**  
**Right, you can't do anything alone But don't give up on yourself C'mon, your engine has silently Been lighted by the lamp Wait for what will happen tonight Though no good can come from it, seize it You can't go wrong**  
**Reach, reach to faraway Soon we'll revive these tears And send them away Someday, in a page you'll turn to, You'll surely be flooded with people A long, long story about you has begun**  
**From here on out it starts The one and only story about you**" I finish singing and go back to bed.

* * *

"Don't worry Hunter, you'll see the truth one day, the truth of your own heart." Brightclaw whispered from where she was sitting quietly so she could hear Hunter sing, which was a rare thing.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: Finally done with this giant chapter!**

**Brightshadow: Balto is lame!**

**Brightclaw: No it is not (tackles and throws Brightshadow into a cage) He is a hero and the movie was based on the actual story of the lead sled dog Balto!**

**Hunter: Whoa, why is she so worked up?**

**Brightclaw237: Brightshadow was making fun of one of the greatest dog heroes in history, in fact it is a known fact that there is a statue of him in New York City's Central Park and where he is online. Anyway please r&r.**


	9. Mine Cars Are GO part 1

**Brightclaw237: Time for chapter 9!**

**Hunter: You are on a role with the chapters.**

**Brightclaw237: It's because of the support I get from people about my stories.**

**Brightclaw: Time to start the chapter, but first things first. Brightclaw237 does not own Fossil Fighters, only the angel-hounds.**

**More than one person**

_Thinking_

Reading

* * *

I wake up and go eat breakfast that, Brightclaw made, it was scrambled eggs, waffles, and apple juice. She had to go to the store though to buy some mini waffles for Brightshadow, since he would eat only that for breakfast or something else, Brightclaw really couldn't remember since she hasn't seen her brother for two or three years. "After breakfast Brightclaw gave her Venator Medal to Brightshadow so that he could always remember her if they got separated.

"Hey, Brightclaw?" Brightshadow called.

"Yeah, what is it Brightshadow?" Brightclaw asked.

"What's his name?" Brightshadow asked.

"Name him whatever you want, as long as it is not rude or mean." She said.

"Then he'll be known as Buster." Brightshadow said. Brightshadow said he really had nowhere else to go than to stay with Brightclaw, so I had to get a room ready for him and also had to get him on a leash since he had just as much energy as Brightclaw.

"Would you let me get this leash on you?!" I yelled as Brightshadow stuck his tongue out at me.

"Need some help?" Brightclaw asked.

"Definitely." I say exhausted. "How exactly do you guys have so much energy?" I asked.

"Sorry, but that is something that I cannot tell you." Brightclaw said as she took the leash from my hand and got into a running position. "Three...two...one...GO!" She yelled as she took off in a bolt of speed following her little brother in attempts to attach him to a leash. Three minutes later she came back with him hooked up. "Whenever he took off running I was the one who always had to catch him." Brightclaw explained.

"I bet that got really annoying." I said.

"You bet it did." Brightclaw replied. "Anyway why don't we over head to the next dig site." She suggested.

"Yeah, but will you be able to contain his energy?" I asked.

"Just need to get him to do a few battles with me and then we can go." Brightclaw said as she fought her brother 10 times, and losing the last one on purpose so we could finally go. The three of us walked into the hotel's lobby Mr. Relic came over to inform Hunter of something.

"Good morning, Hunter, Brightclaw, and Brightshadow." Mr. Relic greeted. "Congratulations on leveling up!" He exclaimed. "I have a message for the three of you, now that you're all now Level 3 Fighters." Mr. Relic said.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"There is currently a Fighters' Seminar being held over in Rivet Ravine." Mr. Relic explained. "Everyone who goes says wonderful things about what they learn, so I strongly recommend it." Mr. Relic suggested.

"Thank you for the information, sir." I said as Brightclaw and Brightshadow bowed their heads in gratitude. Once we exit the hotel, Zoe and Clay greeted us.

"Way to make Level 3, bucko!" Zoe congratulated me.

"Yeah, not too shabby either." Clay said to my two partners.

"Ever heard of Nevada Montecarlo and Indy Bones?" Zoe asked. "We're going to be just like them one day-famous, rich, and FAMOUS!" Zoe exclaimed as her and Clay's eyes sparkled with determination. "A life of adventure awaits the two of us!" She said as the three of walk away and then head toward the docks to get to the next dig site.

"Hey, Beth, the three of us are ready to go to Rivet Ravine." I called as we approached the dock.

"Off to Rivet Ravine, then?" Beth asks as I nod my head yes. "If you want to see the sights, there's a series of tunnels deep in the hills of Rivet Ravine." Beth explained. "There's an old man who works back in those tunnels." She explained. "McJunker's his name." Beth informed. "Also he has an angel-hound partner known as Scrap." She said. "If there's anything you want to know about those tunnels, McJunker and Scrap are the ones to ask." Beth explained as Capt. Travers and Diver came to pick us up.

Once we arrive at the dig site Brightclaw's ear twitches at the sound of a voice. "Ok, listen up, everyone!" Said the voice. "As soon as you've collected eight, bring me them here and we'll do the next part." Explained the voice.

"I think we have to have eight fossil rocks to complete this seminar." Brightclaw explained.

"Looks like we should show him our eight fossil rocks then." I said as I walk up to where the man was speaking from.

"Hey there!" The man yelled to us. "You all Fossil Fighters, here to take my seminar?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's why were all here." I said.

"Well then, I'm Sam Inaro." Sam greeted. "I teach seminars to give young Fighters the skills they'll need in they're careers." Sam explained. "If you wanna attend, I can guarantee you an improvement in your fossil-digging performance. He said. "Wanna take part in today's seminar?" Sam asked.

"Definitely!" I exclaim.

"Great!" Sam exclaimed happily. "First, let's see what you already know about digging fossils." He said. "Bring eight fossil rocks back to me here." Sam ordered.

"Already did." I said as we all brought out the fossil rocks that we collected.

"How about that?" Sam stated more than asked. "You've all already got eight fossil rocks!" Sam laughed. "Good-let's have a look." He said as he checked all the rocks to see if any were fake. "Great, you've all proven that you can find and dig up fossil rocks." Sam said. "That's a good start, keep up the good work." He laughed. "Now...my methods are a little...unusual." Sam paused.

"I'm not scared and neither my friends." I say proudly.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Sam warned. "Get ready for it!" He exclaimed. "Here it comes!" Sam shouted. "The fire hose of knowledge, going straight into your brain!" Sam yelled. "Alakazooieeee!" He yelled. Suddenly the three of us started to see colored fossil rocks in our minds. "Colored fossil rocks are the same fossil rocks you've been digging up all along." Sam stated. "Except now with the advanced technique I just taught you, you can distinguish five different colors." He said as he began to list the colors. "Red, green, yellow, blue, and white." Sam listed.

"Wait, aren't those..." I started before Sam interrupted me.

"That's right-the same colors as the five elemental types." Sam explained. "So any fossil that you dig up now will appear the same color type as the fossil inside. He explained. "You can use this new ability to help you find only the fossil rocks you're actually looking for." Sam said. "So we're done now, good luck out there!" Sam exclaimed as we took off to dig up some fossil rocks.

Brightclaw gives me the leash that is attached to Brightshadow and takes off running to dig up as many fossils as she could.

* * *

"Time for another vivosaur." I say as I dig up fossil rocks, getting a few jewel rocks to clean to upgrade my sonar. I get my sonar upgraded with the fossil chip one and now am able to find arm fossils, which really helps with the new addition to the team, Whirlwind, my coatlus. After getting everything done I head back to Rivet Ravine once more to join up with Hunter, and Brightshadow again as we enter through the mine tunnels. We then hear someone shouting.

* * *

"Who goes there?!" A man shouts and a growl soon sounds. "Here to finish the job, you no-good, mine-car-vandalizing hooligan!" He shouted and the growling continued. The three of us walk over to the man and his angel-hound partner. "But you're just kids!" The man yelled. "Who busted up old McJunker's mine car?!" He shouted.

"No sir it wasn't us!" I cried out while slowly backing away.

"No good, Boss." Scrap said as he brushed off the soot on his fur to reveal copper and soot colored patches of fur. "The only way into Tunnel #5 was by mine car." Scrap explained.

"Tunnel #5 is my own private dig site..." McJunker explained.

"And the only people allowed there in there are the ones with McJunker's permission-and his mine cars." Scrap explained. "There are some very rare fossils in there, so I have to be careful who he lets in." Scrap sighed.

"But to make matters worse...my tools have been stolen!" McJunker exclaimed. "How am I supposed to fix my car without tools?" He asked. "This is where you three come in." McJunker said.

"Huh?" I say.

"Would you all look for my tools?" McJunker asked.

"Not really." Brightshadow whined.

"Yes, we will, McJunker, and sorry about my brother's laziness, he doesn't like physical work that much." Brightclaw explained. "He actually mostly asks for help himself all the time." She continued.

"Nuh uh!" Brightshadow whined again.

"Yeah ya do." Brightclaw said as she began to list things. "Playing video games and then just trading them in if neither of us can beat them, and you always shout for me to be quiet!" Brightclaw yells her temper rising and her gray fur now standing on end, claws out and teeth bared. "I always have to cover my ears from the volume and sometimes they stick from pressure!" She growled.

"No I don't..." Brightshadow started.

"JUST STOP AND LISTEN TO WHAT YOU ARE TOLD TO DO!" Brightclaw let lose her temper and started to listen to some music to calm herself down.

"Fine." Brightshadow muttered.

"Looks like we'll all be able to help now McJunker and Scrap." I said as I shook his gloved hand and Brightclaw sat beside me, her stress finally gone. It is hard for anybody to anger Brightclaw, unless they do something dangerous to provoke her, her horoscope is a Taurus, they are very stubborn and hard to anger, but if you push hard enough you should watch out because they have huge tempers.

"Great, but we'll have to stay here and guard my other cars." McJunker explained. "Yes, that should work nicely!" He laughed. "I'll upgrade your sonars to detect my tools, and you three can find them for us!" McJunker exclaimed.

"Here, let me see your sonar units..."Scrap said as Brightclaw handed hers and her brother's sonar to Scrap, while I handed mine to McJunker.

"Well, all right then." McJunker said as he and Scrap tinkered on the sonars. "That should do it." McJunker said as he handed us our sonars. "Now find my tools, please?" McJunker asked.

"On it!" Brightclaw exclaimed as we all took a different tunnel. I went down in Tunnel #2, Brightshadow #3, and of course Brightclaw went down Tunnel #4.

I kept activating my sonar so that a red dot would eventually show up, and one dig once I reached a VMM. "Alright, time to dig!" I exclaimed as I threw my pickax down and as soon as I did a BB soldier came out of the hole holing the mega wrench.

"B-B-B-Beeeee!" BB soldier yelled. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm the one who is going to be taking back that wrench." I answered.

"It's the wrench you're after, huh?" BB soldier stated more than asked. "Well, tough!" He snapped. "I'm not giving it up!" BB soldier exclaimed. "B-B-B-B-Beeee!" He yelled and a Fossil Battle started.

* * *

I sent out Moss, Sakura, and Breeze and the BB soldier goes first. "Pachy, use iron headbutt on V-raptor." BB soldier commanded as his Pachy rammed its head at Breeze causing him to lose 55 LP. "Now Stygi use fiendish headbutt on Spinax." BB soldier ordered as the Pachy's relative did the same to Moss but only causing 5 damage and losing 1 Lp from auto-counter.

"Moss, use spinax fang on Pachy!" I yelled as Moss picked up the rock covered vivosaur with his teeth and chomped down hard caused 31 damage. "I end my turn now." I say as Moss comes back to the AZ on my side spines ready to inflict damage to any attackers that dare to attack him.

"Iron ram on V-raptor, Pachy!" Yelled the BB soldier as Pachy charged at Breeze defeating him with a total of 64 damage. "Your turn, pipsqueak." He said.

"Moss time for your newest move, use Cyclone!" I yelled as my Spinax opened his mouth wide open and a giant whirlwind poured out causing 62 damage defeating Pachy. "Switch to the AZ Sakura!" I shouted as my small Shanshan walked into the attack zone. "I end my turn." I said.

"Stygi use fiendish ram on Shanshan!" Commanded the BB soldier as Sakura lost 18 Lp.

"Sakura use shan fury on Stygi!" I yelled as she first bit twice on the bipedal vivosaur, then kicking it, and finally blasting it with a gust of wind causing a critical of 94 damage. "We win guys." I tell my team as the BB soldier drops the wrench and runs off scared.

"_Yes, victory and a rank of for the two of us!" Moss exclaimed as he and Sakura danced inside my head while Breeze and Saur snickered._

_"Isn't that adorable?" Breeze laughed clutching his stomach with his claws and Saur rolling on his armored back in laughter._

"_Oh, come guys leave um alone_." I told them. "_You guys are dinosaurs, and should be able to act maturely since you had all the time to mature." _ I mentally argued with them.

"_Yeah, but in human years I'm actually only 11 years old."_ Breeze said as stopped clutching his stomach with his sharp claws.

"_I'm 12 years old._" Sakura said.

"_Saur and I are both 13 years old_." Moss explained.

"Ok, time to get back to, McJunker." I said as I ran back to the tunnel entrance.

* * *

"What the heck?!" I shout as my black and white fur turn gray from all the dirt and dust from digging and not finding a single tool. "All that I've been finding are iron ore rocks and nothing else." I complain as I think back to what my sister said.

_"Brightshadow, you always give up to soon, you need to be patient and have perseverance." Brightclaw explained._

_"Yeah, but it's too hard." I whine._

_"No it isn't, you just need to listen to your surroundings and then you may hear something that you couldn't hear before." Brightclaw explained._

_"What good will that do?!" I shout. _

_"Just do it and you'll see..." Brightclaw started to fade from my mind._

"Just listen to your senses!" I exclaim as I stop talking and flick my ears in the direction of someone or people arguing.

"What the heck that sounds like it's coming from Tunnel #5." I say as I head for the exit.

* * *

At the same time Brightclaw just started battling a different BB soldier for the plieres.

"Fiendish missile on Spinax." BB soldier commanded as the Stygi charged at Slash causing 23 damage and losing 2 Lp from Slash's auto counter.

After three turns I had won the battle and headed back to the tunnel entrance.

* * *

After McJunker had looked over the tools he had confirmed that they were his mega-wrench and multipurpose pliers.

"We had a bit of trouble though." I said as Brightclaw had sat down and got out our cleaning tools. "We ran into some BB Bandits." I explained.

"What's was that?" Scrap asked.

"The BB Bandits, you say?" McJunker questioned.

"Yeah, sis, I heard some voices coming from Tunnel #5!" Brightshadow exclaimed.

"We'd better get there fast then." Brightclaw said.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: Wow that's enough for this chapter,**

**Brightshadow: Please R&R and also read "The Truth of Brighclaw's Past"**


End file.
